


The Hardest Part of This

by tylerisdun (lastmidtown)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Funny, Group chat, Humor, I hope, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Tyler Joseph, also theyve never met (besides gee and mikey) in this fic so its kinda different, and it has a lot of angst and buildup and stuff, bc i wanted it to be realistic, everyone is 18-24 and musicians and its gay, gerard always makes the group chats for some reason, hopefully it is, its just another cliche group chat fic okay, plz read, this one is very au, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastmidtown/pseuds/tylerisdun
Summary: Gerard Way decides to start a Messenger chat through a Facebook group for gay young adults. The chat brings them face-to-face with 6 other musicians (and his younger brother who, okay, is also a musician) and just might bring these strangers closer together than they would've expected. And, of course, it's pretty gay.





	1. Beginnings

**Facebook: July 25 th, 2017**

**The Gays TM Support Group**

**Gerard Way** 39m ago

anyone (18-24ish) want to join a messenger group chat?? comment below and i’ll add u

**Comments:**

**Mikey Way** 37m ago  
add me bitch

 **Gerard Way** 34m ago

well you know youre a loser when the only one that wants in is your kid brother

 **Brendon Urie** 32m ago

i’ll join!!!!

 **Tyler Joseph** 31m ago

i’m in

 **Ryan Ross** 29m ago

add me

 **Frank Iero** 25m ago

sure i guess

 **Josh Dun** 22m ago

hmu boy

 **Pete Wentz** 18m ago

i’m in

 **Mikey Way** 15m ago

WHO ARE U PEOPLE

 **Mikey Way** 10m ago

gee is popular??? damn

 **Gerard Way** 8m ago

fuck u **Mikey Way**

 **Gerard Way** 7m ago

i’m adding u all right now :D

 

 

 **The Chat** was created

 **Mikey Way, Brendon Urie, Tyler Joseph, Ryan Ross, Frank Iero, Josh Dun, Pete Wentz** were added

 **Mikey Way:** damn u actually added me thx gee

 **Gerard Way:** dont make me regret it

 **Gerard Way:** welcome to the chat other people i don't actually know yet, i’m gerard but u can call me gee, gerard, whatever floats ur boat. um pretty sure i’m nb so i go by they/them, hope everyones ok with that. im pansexual and im 23 years old. nice to meet u guys

 **Josh Dun:** yeah np!! im joshua, call me josh, he/him, and gay. im 19 and pretty chill so yeah nice to meet u guys

 **Brendon Urie:** HEYYY PEOPLE IM BRENDON URIE CALL ME BRENDON, HE/HIM, BISEXUAL, 20 YEARS YOUNG, HIT ME UP

 **Brendon Urie** : whoops sorry forgot my caps was on lmfao

 **Frank Iero:** hey everyone im frank, im 21 so #legal, he/him, pansexual, nice to meet ya

 **Ryan Ross:** hi im ryan ross, 20 years old, he/him, probably bi but idek

 **Pete Wentz:** well im peter but call me pete plz, 21 and also #legal, he/him, gay, hi

 **Tyler Joseph:** greetings every1 im tyler, he/him plz, 18 years old, bisexual

 **Mikey Way:** damn i thought id be the youngest lmaoo

 **Mikey Way:** well im michael call me mikey, 19 years of age, he/him as well, gay

 **Gerard Way:** nice to meet u all

 **Ryan Ross:** same

 **Brendon Urie:** this chat looks too boring I think we need nicknames

 **Tyler Joseph:** nicknames?

 **Brendon Urie** changed **Brendon Urie** ’s nickname to **gaysinner**.

 **Gerard Way:** this chat escalated a hell of a lot faster than I thought it would

 **Josh Dun:** same

 **gaysinner:** i was hoping this chat was a place that i could be myself??

 **Ryan Ross:** and who u are is a gay sinner?

 **gaysinner:** …yes?

 **gaysinner:** problem?

 **Ryan Ross:** actually no

 **Ryan Ross:** bc same

 **gaysinner:** well now u all need nicknames

 **gaysinner** changed **Gerard Way** ’s nickname to **thatonepersonwhomadethechat.**

 **thatonepersonwhomadethechat:** isnt this a little long…

 **gaysinner:** why must everyone hate me

 **Mikey Way** changed **thatonepersonwhomadethechat** ’s nickname to **emolord.**

 **emolord:** I promise I grew out of my emo phase like 8 years ago ok

 **Mikey Way:** “BUT ITS NOT A PHASE MOM”

 **Frank Iero** changed the name of the chat to **SIBLING FEUD.**

 **Pete Wentz:** why doesnt everyone just choose their own nicknames lol

 **gaysinner:** :( fine

 **Pete Wentz** changed **Pete Wentz’** s nickname to **peterpan**.

 **emolord** changed **emolord** ’s nickname to **geewhiz**.

 **Mikey Way** changed **Mikey Way** ’s nickname to **WAYbetterthangee.**

 **Ryan Ross** changed **Ryan Ross’** s nickname to **acrosstheross**.

 **Frank Iero** changed **Frank Iero** ’s nickname to **idkiero**.

 **Josh Dun** changed **Josh Dun’** s nickname to **drummerboy**.

 **Tyler Joseph:** omg u play drums josh??

 **drummerboy:** yeah :) i just started a few months ago haha

 **Tyler Joseph:** oh cool! i play piano

 **drummerboy:** that's awesome man

 **Tyler Joseph** changed **Tyler Joseph’s** nickname to **pianoman**.

 **pianoman:** :) 

 **geewhiz:** cute

 **gaysinner:** question

 **geewhiz:** go for it

 **gaysinner:** am I allowed to send memes

 **geewhiz:** yes ofc

 **peterpan:** i have a bad feeling about this

 **drummerboy:** same

**gaysinner:**

**idkiero:** may i be the first to ask… brendon wtf

 **gaysinner:** UPDOOT

 **pianoman:**???

 **WAYbetterthangee:**???????

 **gaysinner:** dw u get used to me eventually ;)

 **acrosstheross:** not sure i want to

 **geewhiz:** same

 **gaysinner:** i have shrek memes too

 **peterpan:** pls don’t

**gaysinner:**

**acrosstheross:** “explosive dank memes”

 **gaysinner:** yes that’s me

 **geewhiz:** on second thought, this chat may have been a mistake…

 **drummerboy:** this chat is pretty fun so far

 **drummerboy:** we just might have to ban brendon’s memes

 **gaysinner:** excuse u

 **pianoman:** i dont like ur tone young man

 **gaysinner:** tyler im literally older than u

 **pianoman:** no u arent

 **gaysinner:** i can literally scroll up and read ur age kiddo

 **pianoman:** IM A LEGAL ADULT

 **geewhiz** : sorry kid looks like ur the chat baby

 **WAYbetterthangee:** we dont make the rules

 **acrosstheross:** u literally do…

 **geewhiz** : speaking of chat rules

 **geewhiz:** im proposing the rules be these: 1. no sexism, transphobia, racism, homophobia of any kind etc, 2. if u fight resolve it outside of the chat, 3. if ur making someone uncomfortable stop

 **drummerboy:** sounds good to me

 **idkiero** : agreed

 **pianoman:** can do

 **gaysinner** : WAIT

 **gaysinner:** that means i have to stop sending memes if someone says they make them uncomfortable??

 **acrosstheross:** brendon’s memes are making me uncomfortable

 **gaysinner:** FUCK

 **idkiero:** lmfaooo

 **idkiero:** im at work so sorry if i disappear

 **geewhiz:** its like 8 pm??

 **idkiero** : yeah my shift just started

 **idkiero:** i work 8 to 3 am, im a bartender

 **geewhiz:** ohh man that rocks

 **idkiero:** its just a temp thing i hope? i do musical shit on the weekends

 **geewhiz:** lmao is everyone in this chat musical except me

 **drummerboy** : pretty much

 **peterpan:** you dont play any musical instruments gerard?

 **geewhiz:** nah

 **geewhiz:** and i sound like an angsty little boy when i try to sing

 **WAYbetterthangee:** protip: dont believe anything g says

 **idkiero:** ???

 **WAYbetterthangee:** lol, i heard them sing in the shower, theyre not bad at all

 **geewhiz:** omg no, mikey plays bass and hes much better than me

 **WAYbetterthangee:** am not

 **geewhiz** : its ur fuckin username

 **gaysinner** : LMAO

 **idkiero:** well, i play guitar

 **pianoman:** guess what i play

 **drummerboy:** 10 bucks if u can guess what we play

 **peterpan:** PIANO AND DRUMS what do i win

 **pianoman:** jokes on u pete i play ukulele

 **geewhiz:** do u actually

 **pianoman:** …yep

 **drummerboy:** someone’s multitalented

 **acrosstheross:** i do guitar and sometimes write songs

 **gaysinner:** i write songs sometimes too omfg

 **pianoman:** same

 **drummerboy** : tyler u better be lyin cause thats officially too many talents for one person to have

 **WAYbetterthangee:** im intimidated

 **peterpan:** same

 **pianoman:** well well well i didnt think id get arrested by the talent police

 **peterpan:** i do bass and sometimes write songs

 **gaysinner:** theres too many guitar people in this chat i think its time for a hunger games

 **acrosstheross:** BRENDON

 **WAYbetterthangee:** rip me

 **pianoman:** i guess josh and i are safe??

 **geewhiz** : IM SAFE TOO

 **geewhiz:** cya frank

 **geewhiz:** well actually idk who would win

 **peterpan:** im only like 5’6” soooo

 **pianoman:** SMOL

 **peterpan:** end my suffering

 **acrosstheross:** im 5’11” rip pete

 **peterpan:** time to start working out??

 **idkiero:** im 5’6” too LMFAO

 **idkiero:** pete i dont think working out makes u taller

 **peterpan:** at least itd give me a fighting chance against The Green Giant™

 **WAYbetterthangee:** pete i dont think u have to trademark that

 **peterpan:** i want to

 **peterpan:** how tall are u mikey

 **WAYbetterthangee:** 5’10”

 **peterpan:** TALL

 **WAYbetterthangee:** no way, thats like average omg

 **WAYbetterthangee:** u guys are just smol

 **peterpan:** i HATE that word

 **WAYbetterthangee:** smol

 **WAYbetterthangee:** smol

 **WAYbetterthangee:** smol

 **peterpan:** gerard mikeys making me uncomfortable

 **geewhiz:** im banning u both

 **acrosstheross:** smol

 **pianoman:** smol

 **peterpan:** i hate everyone

 **drummerboy:** its only been like a day we cant hate each other yet

 **pianoman:** it's a love-hate relationship

 **peterpan:** just hate

 **WAYbetterthangee:** insert crying emoji

 **gaysinner:** just send a fuckin crying emoji ffs

 **WAYbetterthangee:** im on my computer bitch

 **geewhiz:** THE AGGRESSION

 **gaysinner:** mikey is making me uncomfortable

 **geewhiz:** same

 **WAYbetterthangee:** gee i know where u live

 **geewhiz:** shit

 **acrosstheross:** ill protect u

 **idkiero:** same

 **geewhiz:** no offence frank but ur too smol

 **peterpan:** fuck all of u

 **geewhiz:** The Love Today™

 **pianoman:** is that like a real thing

 **drummerboy:** no

 **geewhiz:** this is like a real life dysfunctional family

 **acrosstheross:** its only been like 5 fucken hours

 **gaysinner:** the sin is SPREADING

 **acrosstheross:** everybody run, brendonitis is contagious

 **idkiero:** everybody hide

 **pianoman:** despite the aggression and the constant sinning and the general weirdness of the chat, ive genuinely enjoyed being in this chat for the past few hours so pls lets keep it up

 **idkiero:** same

 **geewhiz:** same

 **WAYbetterthangee:** same, im surprised gee let me join

 **gaysinner:** gay

 **acrosstheross:** brendon is homophobic

 **gaysinner:** have u seen my username

 **acrosstheross:** internalized homophobia…?  
  
**gaysinner:** im gonna internalize u

 **idkiero:** whoaaa

 **pianoman:** i get the feeling i don't wanna witness this

 **gaysinner:** in all seriousness tho, pls don't ban me, u gays are cool

 **gaysinner:** *guys

 **gaysinner:** and gerard :) 

 **geewhiz:** ur good

 **acrosstheross:** somehow i feel like brendon's "gays" wasnt a typo…

 **drummerboy:** same

 **peterpan:** ah well

 **peterpan:** its nice to meet u guys

 **WAYbetterthangee:** same smol pete

 **peterpan:** nvm


	2. The World Is Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chat discusses more serious topics, which, of course, knowing these weirdos, devolves into something slightly less wholesome.

**Facebook Messenger Chat: July 27 th, 2017**

**Sibling Feud**

**pianoman:** hey

 **pianoman:** anyone online?

 **geewhiz:** when are we not online

 **pianoman:**...true

 **acrosstheross:** we have no lives

 **drummerboy:** what's up tyler

 **pianoman:** idk I guess I'm just... annoyed? and I needed someone to vent to and I figured you guys would understand

 **gaysinner:** gays*

 **acrosstheross:** ur not wrong

 **pianoman:** well actually thats why i wanted to talk to u guys specifically about this, i figured u would probably understand

 **geewhiz:** bc we’re gay?

 **WAYbetterthangee:** ur not wrong

 **drummerboy:** yeah we got u, tell us whats going on

 **pianoman:** ok, well im typing rn sorry this is gonna be a novel

 **peterpan:** ur good

 **drummerboy:** yeah this is what we’re here for

 **pianoman:** i guess it’s just family stuff? my extended family is super conservative and stuff and ofc over the past few years i’ve started to kind of disagree with some of the things they say, but once i realized i was gay it was like the stuff started to hurt me personally you know? they would talk about the gay “lifestyle” and how its disgusting and how there shouldn’t be any gay characters on tv and how much they disagree and it’s just really hurtful. i don’t feel like i could EVER come out to them bc it would just kill me inside, and so i’m scared to ever get in a relationship with a guy bc of that? i’m 19 in a few months and i’ve never dated anyone really. my parents are very supportive and everything its just my grandparents and aunts and uncles and stuff and theyre already being shitty about other identities i have so i know how hurtful they can be and i  _know_ it would just get worse, i hate this

 **pianoman:** sorry, that was so long and really abruptly personal but i’m only out to 1 person irl besides my parents and shes a straight female so i dont have many people to talk about it with

 **drummerboy:** tyler man, i get it. im not really out to my parents either and the only people ive dated are girls and i never really liked them, so its the worst. im sorry you feel so lonely though. honestly even if u date someone u dont have to tell ur extended family at least until ur ready? its not really their decision

 **geewhiz:** agreed with josh, and also im 23 and ive not really dated anyone either if it makes u feel better

 **pianoman:** wait really gerard?

 **geewhiz:** yeah lmfao, what a lovely life i lead. its just hard to find people when ur nb and in a small community ig

 **idkiero:** yeah its hard enough trying to find gay guys, i cant imagine what its like for nb folks :( 

 **WAYbetterthangee:** ive had like one small fling and it ended v badly so honestly id rather have not dated like u guys than get hurt so badly

 **peterpan:** im sorry that happened to u mikey

 **peterpan:** yeah ive been out for 3 years now and have dated a few guys, but its really awful once youre public with your SOs. ive had insults hurled at me, ive been asked to leave establishments, ive been yelled at and harrassed and had slurs yelled at me.

 **WAYbetterthangee:** im really sorry pete, i guess that makes my fling look kinda trivial huh

 **peterpan:** nah man, everyone has their own hurts and shit. i get it

 **gaysinner:** ive been out and flamboyant for quite a while now and petes right, its really painful a lot of the time. ive had to develop like a hard shell around me through memes and funny shit so that im read as the funny goofy savage gay guy and maybe thatll protect me a little bit ya know? its like i cant get hurt. but in reality i can. i really fucking can

 **geewhiz:** that sucks man im sorry

 **acrosstheross:** yeah brendon, but you know you dont have to pretend with us

 **acrosstheross:** i guess im still in the closet? some people kind of figured it out ig but ive never really told anyone. and yeah some people were assholes about it. i had a friend dump me once she figured it out. but ah well, fuck her right?

 **peterpan:** yeah fuck her man

 **peterpan:** not literally tho

 **drummerboy:** unless ur into that

 **gaysinner:** she doesnt deserve ur fabulous gay ass

 **acrosstheross:** damn right

 **pianoman:** i had a feeling u guys would understand

 **pianoman:** im sorry u have to deal with all of that though. i know that everything would be different if i was actually out of the closet

 **geewhiz:** nah man, it sucked a lot when i was in the closet too. constantly getting misgendered and pushed into exclusively het relationships = no good

 **WAYbetterthangee:** im sure i misgendered u quite a bit, so im sorry gee

 **geewhiz:** mikey theres literally no way u could’ve known dude ur good

 **WAYbetterthangee:** im sorry anyways

 **geewhiz:** you have been the most supportive brother i could’ve asked for, so please don't worry ok?

 **WAYbetterthangee:** <3

 **idkiero** changed the chat name to **SIBLING LOVE**

 **geewhiz** : asswipe

 **idkiero:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **idkiero:** we needed a better chat name anyways

 **gaysinner:** i have a few suggestions

 **acrosstheross:** no

 **peterpan:** no

 **drummerboy:** no

 **gaysinner:** fuck u assholes

 **gaysinner** changed the chat name to **GAY ASSHOLES**

 **geewhiz:** this is supposed to be a LOVING chat

 **pianoman:** i appreciate this chat

 **drummerboy:** same

 **gaysinner:** u already got ur vulnerable brendon for today try again tomorrow

 **idkiero:** anyways

 **idkiero:** new chat name?????

 **peterpan:** i dont think a single chat name could encompass this chat honestly

 **gaysinner:** hell

 **acrosstheross** changed the chat name to **HELL**

 **pianoman:** but i like this chat :(

 **geewhiz:** tyler is the only pure one in this chat

 **drummerboy:** excuse me

 **idkiero:** jury’s still out on josh

 **WAYbetterthangee:** excuse me

 **geewhiz:** mikey…

 **WAYbetterthangee:** i know

 **geewhiz:** tyler u can change the name tomorrow

 **pianoman:** okay, thx gerard

 **geewhiz:** so PURE

 **gaysinner:** so SMOL

 **peterpan:** we’re not doing this again

 **pianoman:** just wait till u get to know me im a sass master

 **acrosstheross:** if u say so

 **geewhiz:** WAIT i just realized something important

 **drummerboy:** what??

 **geewhiz:** I HAVENT SEEN ALL UR BEAUTIFUL FACES

 **geewhiz:** send selfies plz if ur comfortable ok

 **WAYbetterthanu:** ill start it off even tho uve already seen me gee but whatever

 **WAYbetterthanu:** [ ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-osG5J2XxHnY/UafIJ9TePEI/AAAAAAAAAPc/dhQsL39SuCQ/s1600/14.jpg)

**WAYbetterthanu:** im gonna get contacts soon but yeah thats me

 **peterpan:** digging the emo hair

 **WAYbetterthanu:** its just straightened okay

 **gaysinner:** lookin good lil way

 **pianoman:** sick man

 **pianoman:** im not rly comfortable sending a selfie rn if that's ok

 **geewhiz:** no that's fine omg ill go next

**geewhiz:[](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/1e/7b/70/1e7b70aee5536bb24d2038df252b5dea.jpg)**

**geewhiz:** this is me, im gonna dye my hair red soon but yeah

 **idkiero:** dude ur eyes

 **idkiero** : idk i don't wanna make this weird but damn ur hot

 **geewhiz:** oh shut up

 **peterpan:** hes not wrong

 **gaysinner:** this chat is stocked with sexy motherfuckers

 **gaysinner:** such as yours truly

**gaysinner:**

**acrosstheross:** brendon wtf

 **drummerboy:** sexy

 **geewhiz:** hotter than me tbh 

 **acrosstheross:** same

 **acrosstheross:** this is me tho

**acrosstheross:[](http://healthyceleb.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/Ryan-Ross-2.jpg)**

**geewhiz:** omg ur adorable

 **gaysinner:** not bad ross, but not quite my level ;) 

 **WAYbetterthangee:** so cute!!

 **pianoman:** wholesome

 **drummerboy:** my turn?

**drummerboy:**

**pianoman:** omg josh ur so cute

 **peterpan:** what color is ur hair

 **drummerboy:** atm its red/pink, but I dye it a lot

 **geewhiz:** same

 **acrosstheross:** hot

 **idkiero:** loving the diff hair colors tbh

 **idkiero:** heres me

**idkiero:[](http://www.thefamouspeople.com/profiles/images/frank-iero-2.jpg)**

**geewhiz:** the hair??

 **geewhiz:** ur like edgy but somehow cute

 **drummerboy:** i dig ur aesthetic

 **pianoman:** frank is def cuter than me

 **peterpan:** but WHO is prepared for the ultimate emo

 **WAYbetterthangee:** oh no

 **idkiero:** pete ur emo??

**peterpan:[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/4e8043a8457424c3ee8364518f1699f0/tumblr_nh5sc2vC6M1ss24zco1_400.jpg)**

**peterpan:** u tell me

 **WAYbetterthangee:** PETE HOLY SHIT

 **WAYbetterthangee:** lmFAO

 **peterpan:** mikey are u laughing at me omfg

 **WAYbetterthangee:** NO UR CUTE BUT THE GUYLINER

 **drummerboy:** aint nothing wrong with a little guyliner

 **idkiero:** i dig it

 **gaysinner:** I TOLD U GUYS THIS IS A SEXY MOTHERFUCKER CHAT

 **acrosstheross:** I THOUGHT I WAS JUST CUTE

 **gaysinner:** U CAN BE BOTH BITCH

 **WAYbetterthangee:** half of u guys are emo af

 **acrosstheross:** mikey u straighten ur hair i don't want to hear it

 **geewhiz:** lmfao ryan he takes like 3 hours to get ready bc he’s straightening his hair

 **peterpan:** sounds like ur describing my life

 **drummerboy:** ok but all u guys are pretty cute

 **drummerboy:** and tyler i bet u are too

 **pianoman:** thanks josh. ill send u guys a selfie later idk

 **geewhiz:** no pressure man

 **acrosstheross:** its okay to be cautious on the internet

 **acrosstheross:** im pretty sure @gaysinner is a catfish

 **pianoman:** nah im pretty sure a catfish wouldve chosen a more attractive person to masquerade as

 **WAYbetterthangee:** FUCK

 **drummerboy:** he is sassy omg

 **gaysinner:** again i will say fuck all of u

 **geewhiz:** such a loving chat

 **idkiero:** no one is safe

 **geewhiz:** its getting late why are u little ones still up

 **pianoman:** insomnia af

 **gaysinner:** im gonna sleep tbh good night my sexy motherfuckers and tyler the traitor

 **peterpan:** gn brendon

 **drummerboy:** night brendon

 **acrosstheross:** night b!

 **acrosstheross:** i should sleep too, gn

 **WAYbetterthangee:** gn ryan, gn everyone

 **idkiero:** gn everyone its been fun

 **pianoman:** see you all tomorrow?

 

 

DMs between **Tyler Joseph** and **Josh Dun**

1:59 AM

 **Josh Dun:** hey you ok?

 **Tyler Joseph:** yeah just normal insomnia, im used to it tbh

 **Josh Dun:** im sorry man

 **Tyler Joseph:** nah its all good

 **Josh Dun:** listen to some music, it might help

 **Tyler Joseph** : yeah music usually helps

 **Josh Dun:** its okay to sleep ya know. the world will still be ok tomorrow. youll still be here. the sun will rise. you can try again

 **Josh Dun:** idk if youre worried or anything, but i tell myself that when i cant sleep

 **Tyler Joseph:** thanks josh :)

 **Josh Dun:** np man. im here. and all the rest of that mess of a chat im sure lol

 **Tyler Joseph:** i really appreciate it

 **Josh Dun:** :)

 **Tyler Joseph:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update within 2 days?? What can I say, I was inspired. I really enjoy writing this, so please leave your thoughts at the bottom to encourage me to keep writing! And thanks for all of your kudos. <3  
> Also, I know the pics are from a MULTITUDE of different years, but I tried to match their faces to their respective ages idk. Josh and Gerard always look fairly young so it didn't matter too much for them, but Pete and Brendon etc it mattered for.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Facebook Messenger Chat: July 29 th, 2017**

**HELL**

 

 **gaysinner:** what the fuck is up my homos

 **pianoman:** probably the most brendon greeting ive ever seen

 **gaysinner:** and u all like it so

 **geewhiz:** can i leave this chat

 **WAYbetterthangee:** u created it

 **geewhiz:** shit

 **idkiero:** sorry gerard ur stuck with us

 **geewhiz:** i guess ur not THAT bad

 **geewhiz:** except mikey

 **geewhiz:** did i tell u guys about that time mikey was like 5 and he thought some man was our mother and he ran straight for the guy’s groin with his SKULL and the man was out of commission for a good five minutes

 **peterpan:** aww so cute

 **gaysinner:** thats gay af

 **WAYbetterthangee:** GERARD ARTHUR WAY IM GOING TO MURDER YOU

 **geewhiz:** too bad were not actually in the same house atm since im at the store ;)

 **WAYbetterthangee:** ill be ready when u get back

 **idkiero:** ur middle name is Arthur?

 **geewhiz:** yep

 **idkiero:** interesting

 **idkiero:** kinda similar to mine, mines Anthony

 **geewhiz:** frank anthony iero

 **geewhiz:** not bad

 **geewhiz:** mikey’s is james

 **WAYbetterthangee:** DAMMIT GEE UR REVEALING ALL MY SECRETS

 **geewhiz:** his real name is Michael

 **peterpan:** that's honestly not that big of a secret

 **pianoman:** rly? i thought his name was just mikey

 **drummerboy:** i thought his name was mikakel

 **acrosstheross:** i thought his name was Mike

 **gaysinner:** i thought his name was mitochondria

 **acrosstheross:** brendon tf

 **acrosstheross:** whats ur middle name bitch

 **gaysinner:** …boyd

 **peterpan:** niceee

 **acrosstheross:** ur making fun of mikey and ur literal initials are BB

 **gaysinner:** BBU thank u

 **acrosstheross:** ok bb

 **gaysinner:** fuck the shut up ryan ross

 **gaysinner:** whats ur middle name then

 **gaysinner:** ray? riley? ryanross?

 **acrosstheross:** well, my names not actually ryan

 **gaysinner:** WHAT

 **geewhiz:** THIS. is the scandal of the year

 **drummerboy:** childhood ruined

 **WAYbetterthangee:** my life has been a lie

 **acrosstheross:** stfu

 **acrosstheross:** my names george ryan is my middle name

 **gaysinner:** LMAO

 **gaysinner:** ok georgie

 **acrosstheross:** kill me

 **peterpan:** now u know how i feel with people using that accursed word

 **acrosstheross:** whats ur middle name petey

 **peterpan:** i have 2

 **WAYbetterthangee:** wtf ur privileged af

 **WAYbetterthangee:** only the most privileged rich white boys have two middle names

 **peterpan:** shut the fuck up mikey

 **peterpan:** its peter lewis kingston wentz

 **WAYbetterthangee:** LOL WTF PETE THAT'S THE WHITEST NAME IVE EVER HEARD

 **WAYbetterthangee:** SOUNDS LIKE SOME PRINCE OF SCOTLAND OR SOMETHING

 **geewhiz:** that's a pretty fucking rich name man

 **pianoman:** and i thought my middle name Robert was bad…

 **peterpan:** yeah ur lucky

 **drummerboy:** robert’s not bad at all

 **drummerboy:** mine’s William which is pretty normal

 **drummerboy:** I was blessed

 **geewhiz:** i envy all of you with normal names

 **idkiero:** gerard’s really not that bad of a name

 **idkiero:** i think its kinda cute

 **geewhiz:** :)

 **WAYbetterthangee:** ew

 **acrosstheross:** delete this cheesiness from the chat

 **pianoman:** its kinda cute…ish?

 **acrosstheross:** delete urself tyler robert joseph

 

**Private Messages between Gerard Way and Frank Iero**

**July 29 th, 2017**

**Frank Iero:** lmao sorry for making your chat too cheesy

 **Gerard Way:** nah fuck them I can do what I want

 **Frank Iero:** well everyone looks like we’ve got a strong independent nb here who can do whatever they want and break hearts doing it

 **Gerard Way:** ur funny Frank

 **Gerard Way:** but it makes me laugh so feel free to continue

 **Frank Iero:** you know what I fucking hate

 **Gerard Way:** fucking tell me Frank

 **Frank Iero:** I fucking hate my sexuality being erased. like to some people the fact that I like men means I’m 100% gay even though I like women and nb ppl too?? I hate it so fucking much

 **Frank Iero:** and I figured you’d understand cause you’re pan too

 **Gerard Way:** god that’s literally the WORST

 **Gerard Way:** I get you man I get read as male even though I’m not really and called a gay guy and it just pisses me off so hard

 **Frank Iero:** I’ll beat them up for you

 **Gerard Way:** frank, youre like 5 feet tall

 **Frank Iero:** fuck you too

 

**Facebook Messenger Chat: July 29 th, 2017**

**HELL**

**idkiero:** wait speaking of names

 **idkiero:** does anyone have nicknames??

 **geewhiz:** well I guess u all already figured out that mikey calls me gee so u all can feel free to call me that, gee or gerard is fine idc either way

 **WAYbetterthangee:** mikey is literally my nickname its hard to go shorter than that

 **peterpan:** m

 **WAYbetterthangee:** fuck you petey

 **idkiero:** you guys can call me Frankie as long as its not like “OMG LOOK AT LITTLE FRANKIE HES SO CUTE AND SHORT” bc people tend to do that and fuck that

 **pianoman:** people call me ty, i’m cool with that. i feel like tyjo is a little too cringe tho but whatever u want

 **drummerboy:** if u can find a way to shorten josh im cool but its also my nickname so idk

 **gaysinner:** joshy

 **drummerboy:** that’s not shorter brendon

 **gaysinner:** Frankie isnt shorter than frank

 **drummerboy:** I guess thats true

 **acrosstheross:** lemme guess brendon… beebo

 **gaysinner:** WTF

 **gaysinner:** fucking no where the fuck did that come from

 **acrosstheross:** bee from brendon and bo from boyd

 **gaysinner:** BRENDON DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A B-E

 **acrosstheross:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **pianoman:** i like it beebo

 **geewhiz:** omg beebo its perfect

 **gaysinner:** why couldnt it have been something fucking normal like bren why did it have to be literally the worst nickname in the world… i hate all of you

 **peterpan:** sure beebo

 **idkiero:** it sounds like a teletubby

 **acrosstheross:** IT REALLY DOES

 **gaysinner:** my life is over

 **acrosstheross:** anyways people call me ry or ryanross or ryro I dont even care

 **gaysinner:** NONE OF THOSE ARE AS BAD AS BEEBO

 

**Private messages between Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie**

**July 29 th, 2017**

**Ryan Ross:** hey just wanted u to know im halfway sorry for ruining ur life

 **Brendon Urie:** fuck you

 **Ryan Ross:** actually?

 **Brendon Urie:** nah

 **Brendon Urie:** youre funny and tbh I deserve it lmfao as if I didnt know im a shitty fucking person

 **Ryan Ross:** I honestly dont think youre shitty?? I think youre hilarious and you give the chat life and beebo just so happens to be a name thats as funny as you are

 **Ryan Ross:** i can ask people to stop using it if u want

 **Brendon Urie:** really??

 **Ryan Ross:** ofc

 **Brendon Urie:** well maybe i don't mind beebo that much

 **Ryan Ross:** thanks beebs :)

 **Brendon Urie:** once again, fuck you

 **Ryan Ross:** oh I know u would love to

 

**Facebook Messenger Chat: July 29 th, 2017**

**HELL**

**drummerboy:** we literally never changed the chat name lmao oh well

 **gaysinner:** i don't see why we need to it's a pretty accurate description

 **WAYbetterthangee:** i think gee should decide on a name

 **geewhiz:** that's way too much pressure omg

 **idkiero:** go shower

 **geewhiz:** ???

 **idkiero:** idk when i shower i usually come up with ideas

 **idkiero:** it sparks my creativity and shit

 **geewhiz:** hey good idea frankie thanks

 **idkiero:** np gee

 **WAYbetterthangee:** u two are so disgusting

 **geewhiz:**???????

 **WAYbetterthangee:** nothing

 **peterpan:** same mikey

 **pianoman:** same

**Private messages between Pete Wentz and Mikey Way**

**July 29 th, 2017**

**Pete Wentz:** okay mikey fucking way is it just me or do you ship gerard and frank?

 **Mikey Way:** holy shit yes

 **Mikey Way:** and josh and tyler?

 **Pete Wentz:** yes and brendon and ryan?

 **Mikey Way:** god yes

 **Mikey Way:** i don't want to make it awkward for them or anything and real life shipping is awkward as fuck but i can’t fucking help it

 **Pete Wentz:** actually me right now

 **Pete Wentz:** just glad i’m not the only one

 **Mikey Way:** who do you think will get together first?

 **Pete Wentz:** fucking gerard and frank

 **Mikey Way:** i disagree

 **Pete Wentz:** how? theyre practically fucking already man

 **Mikey Way:** first of all, tmi

 **Mikey Way:** second of all, gee is the most oblivious person alive so that's not happening anytime soon

 **Mikey Way:** i’m saying josh and tyler

 **Pete Wentz:** so brendon and ryan…?  
**Mikey Way:** i like brendon but he’s a fucking idiot so no

 **Pete Wentz:** ur on Way

 **Mikey Way:** got it Wentz

 

**Facebook Messenger Chat: July 29 th, 2017**

**HELL**

**WAYbetterthangee:** gee i can literally hear u singing in the shower rn

 **WAYbetterthangee:** it sounds rly good actually idk what ur talking about

 **idkiero:** why would they say theyre bad then

 **WAYbetterthangee:** gee’s very modest

 **idkiero:** i can imagine

 **idkiero:** what song is it gee

 **geewhiz:** im honestly surprised mikey didnt record it and send it to the chat

 **WAYbetterthangee:** i dont stoop THAT low

 **WAYbetterthangee:** gee is very private about their voice so i respect that

 **geewhiz:** thanks mikey

 **geewhiz:** its an original song frankie

 **idkiero:** fucking sick

 **idkiero:** maybe we’ll get to hear it sometime?

 **geewhiz:** maybe

 **pianoman:** speaking of music

 **pianoman:** im 18 so im unfortunately still in high school

 **acrosstheross:** so cute

 **gaysinner:** so smol

 **peterpan:** please just end my suffering

 **pianoman:** anyways im thinking of trying out for the school talent show? i know i mentioned to u all that i play piano, ukulele, and write my own songs, but i was thinking i could play piano and sing idk

 **geewhiz:** i think that would be great ty

 **geewhiz:** it sounds like ur very talented

 **gaysinner:** yeah i agree dude GO FOR IT

 **gaysinner:** BLOW THEM AWAY WITH UR TALENT

 **gaysinner:** but dont actually blow them …unless u want to ofc

 **peterpan:** we believe in u!!

 **pianoman:** thanks everyone i think ill do it

 **pianoman:** have any of u talked to josh recently?

 **peterpan:** why no i have not

 **WAYbetterthangee:** im sure u would like to tho

 **pianoman:** uh yeah actually

 **geewhiz:** im heading off to bed gn everyone

 **gaysinner:** yeah gn

 **acrosstheross:** good night!!

 **pianoman:** yeah… good night

 

**Private chat between Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph**

**July 30 th, 2017**

 

 **Josh Dun:** hey ty sorry just been practicing and stuff

 **Josh Dun:** i saw your messages in the group chat and figured I’d just PM you

 **Josh Dun:** but like everyone else said you should totally go for it!! i’m sure you’ll be great and you seem very talented

 **Tyler Joseph:** thanks josh

 **Tyler Joseph:** im gonna go for it

 **Tyler Joseph:** sorry for calling u out like that i just rly wanted ur opinion idk

 **Josh Dun:** u got it man

 **Josh Dun:** im excited for u!! let me know how it goes

 **Tyler Joseph:** hey josh?

 **Tyler Joseph:** if i send you a video of me singing will you tell me how it is?? and not show anyone or anything? like my face is in it and im anxious idk

 **Josh Dun:** yeah of course im sure itll be amazing

**Tyler Joseph:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siXzOT2-NjU>**

**Tyler Joseph:** that's me, its one of my original songs idk

 **Josh Dun:** omg its amazing tyler

 **Josh Dun:** your voice is honestly really beautiful

 **Josh Dun:** and youre not bad either

 **Josh Dun:** tbh you have nothing to be ashamed of

 **Tyler Joseph:** really?

 **Josh Dun:** truly

 **Tyler Joseph:** thank you josh

 **Tyler Joseph:** thank you so much

 **Josh Dun:** i get it man

 **Tyler Joseph:** i wish you could play the drums for me for the talent show

 **Josh Dun:** nah man i cant compete with ur level of talent

 **Tyler Joseph:** honestly josh just shut up

 **Josh Dun:** :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos! They make my day and encourage me to write more. This chapter kind of divulges into the individual relationships a bit more, which is clearly necessary. Again, I hope it wasn't too OOC.
> 
> Which couple do you think will get together first?


	4. Things Are Shaping Up to be Pretty. Gay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the first couple is unveiled.

**Facebook Messenger Chat: July 30** ** th ** **, 2017**

 

**HELL**

 

 **acrosstheross:** so are we going to ever change the name of this chat

 

 **idkiero:** no it describes how i feel every time i enter this chat

 

 **geewhiz:** wtf frank why must u be so hateful

 

 **idkiero:** fuck u gee

 

 **geewhiz:** THE HATE TODAY

 

 **idkiero:** sorry sorry ive been working a 12-hour shift and im fucking exhausted and my shitty ass neighbors are being loud as fuck so i cant even sleep

 

 **idkiero:** i hate adult life

 

 **geewhiz:** ur forgiven frankie. hope u can get some sleep soon :)

 

 **idkiero:** thanks gee, ur the coolest & i take back my hate

 

 **WAYbetterthangee:** i hope u know im gagging rn

**idkiero:** mikey change ur fuckin name

 

 **WAYbetterthangee:** it's the truth

 

 **geewhiz:** :(

 

 **WAYbetterthangee** changed **WAYbetterthangee** ’s nickname to **WAYbetterthanbrendon**.

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** better?

 

 **acrosstheross:** holy fuck mikey that's a mouthful

 

 **gaysinner:** THAT'S WHAT SHE/HE/THEY SAID

 

 **gaysinner:** also FUCK YOU mikey way

 

 **gaysinner:** that is NOT TRUE

 

 **pianoman:** im gonna have to go with mikey here…

 

 **geewhiz:** same

 

 **idkiero:** same

 

 **drummerboy:** same

 

 **peterpan:** ILL STICK WITH U BRENDON

 

 **gaysinner:** on second thought, the name doesn't bother me anymore

 

 **peterpan:** fuck off

 

 **geewhiz:** okay okay everyone play nice

 

 **gaysinner:** im the nicest person in this chat

 

 **drummerboy:** i vote tyler tbh

 

 **geewhiz:** seconded

 

 **acrosstheross:** thirded

 

 **gaysinner:** GEORGE YOU TRAITOR

 

 **pianoman:** thanks everyone youre all amazing

 

 **geewhiz:** see THIS is the wholesome content this chat needs

 

 **idkiero:** i literally JUST complimented u

 

 **geewhiz:** ur doing well too frankie

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** can i evacuate this chat

 

.

 

**Private Chat between Mikey Way and Pete Wentz**

**Mikey Way:** this chat is probably the gayest thing ive ever seen

 

 **Mikey Way:** and gee did theater for years so ive SEEN gay

 

 **Pete Wentz:** lmao

 

 **Pete Wentz:** did u see gerard and frank flirting??? i smell $$$

 

 **Mikey Way:** #1 im not betting cash wtf im like the brokest person i know

 

 **Mikey Way:** #2 wholesome JOSH AND TYLER content in this chat rn im practically winning this bet already

 

 **Pete Wentz:** we’ll see mikey way

 

.

 

**Private Chat between Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun**

**Tyler Joseph:** josh?

 

 **Josh Dun:** what’s up ty?

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** um

**Tyler Joseph:** this is gonna sound really weird

 

 **Josh Dun:** im used to it at this point… have you seen the things Brendon says? lol

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** point taken

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** so where do you live?

 

 **Josh Dun:** was that your big question?

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** im building up to it okay

 

 **Josh Dun:** im fine with that, no rush :)

 

 **Josh Dun:** i live in ohio

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** wait NO WAY

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** same!!!

 

 **Josh Dun:** holy cr*p

 

 **Josh Dun:** what town???

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** columbus!!

 

 **Josh Dun:** me too… this is too weird

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** are u sure ur not an internet creeper

 

 **Josh Dun:** pretty sure… or at least i hope so

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** we should meet up

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** if that's ok with you?

 

 **Josh Dun:** yeah no that's fine with me.

 

 **Josh Dun:** but it would like have to be somewhere public idk i get the good feeling that youre genuine but i just don't want to take any risks

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** completely understandable. i could very well be a serial killer joshua william dun. you’re a smart man

 

 **Josh Dun:** well you’ve got my full name already so i’m probably screwed no matter what

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** language josh

 

 **Josh Dun:** is tomorrow ok?

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** uh yeah tomorrows fine. im not in school or anything so im pretty free tbh

 

 **Josh Dun:** 1 pm? we could go for taco bell

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** a man literally after my own heart

 

.

 

**Facebook Messenger Chat: July 30 th, 2017**

 

**HELL**

 

 **drummerboy:** so i have an announcement

 

 **gaysinner:** ur gay

 

 **drummerboy:** brendon i made that announcement like the first time i introduced myself

 

 **gaysinner:** shit

 

 **gaysinner:** looks like im all out of guesses

 

 **drummerboy:** it’s fine you really don't need to guess

 

 **drummerboy:** anyway so tyler and i actually live in the same city which is completely crazy and we’re gonna try to meet up tomorrow for taco bell

 

 **drummerboy:** ill keep u updated via hell just in case tyler murders me or something

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** OMG

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** @Pete

 

 **peterpan:** well fuck

 

 **drummerboy:**???

 

 **peterpan:** NOTHING

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** have fun guys take lots of pics!!!

 

 **geewhiz:** holy shit my chat might actually be creating real life friendships?? whoa

 

 **geewhiz:** i feel like such a proud dad/mom right now

 

 **pianoman:** wait i have something that's only tangentially related to confess

 

 **pianoman:** its um more of a personal thing i guess but its important for you all and josh to know if we’re gonna meet up tomorrow and esp if we’re going to take pics

 

 **geewhiz:** go for it tyler!

 

 **drummerboy:** we’re here for you :)

 

 **pianoman:** im trans... well im a trans guy. i was assigned female at birth.

 

 **pianoman:** wow yeah there it is. i figured id have more to say since its such a big confession but that's it lol

 

 **geewhiz:** oh tyler that makes sense!! thanks for telling us

 

 **gaysinner:** yeah dude thats got to have been rough but were here for you! congrats on coming out

 

 **drummerboy:** yeah tyler congrats!! im proud of you

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** @pete

 

 **peterpan:** shut up mikey

 

 **peterpan:** proud of u ty!

 

 **idkiero:** yh it takes a lot of courage to be who u are, thanks for letting us know

 

 **pianoman:** thanks everyone

 

 **pianoman:** oh this is me by the way

 

**pianoman:[](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CFjnt84WgAAl_Gv.jpg)**

**pianoman:** i look pretty masculine bc ive been transitioning a few years. my parents have been pretty supportive with everything which has been really great idk. but i felt like i should tell you all before anyone saw me just in case someone figured it out

 

 **acrosstheross:** wait u look rly masc that's so awesome

 

 **geewhiz:** omfg youre adorable

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** so cute!!

 

 **drummerboy:** cutest thing ive seen all year

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** @pete

 

 **drummerboy:** MIKEY WHY

 

 **peterpan:** NOTHING

 

 **peterpan:** tyler ur very handsome dude no homo tho

 

 **gaysinner:** pete im pretty sure ur a homosexual

 

 **peterpan:** no im not fuck u

 

 **geewhiz:** every time tyler purifies this chat it is once again corrupted by the likes of brendon urie and pete wentz

 

 **idkiero:** ur really, really not wrong

 

 **peterpan:** @mikey

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** THAT WAS NOTHING

 

 **peterpan:** whatever u say

 

 **idkiero:** i have no idea whats happening here tbh

 

 **geewhiz:** pete don't corrupt my brother

 

.

 

**Facebook Messenger Chat: July 31 st, 2017**

 

**HELL**

 

 **pianoman:** im here at taco bell with josh

 

 **gaysinner:** sounds gay, im in

 

 **peterpan:** i need details

 

 **idkiero:** cute

 

.

 

Josh laughed as Tyler walked over to their table, his tray crammed full of a variety of Taco Bell’s specialties, including, but not limited to, chalupas, quesadillas, cheese wraps, nachos, and Dorito tacos. “You weren’t kidding when you said you loved Taco Bell.”

 

“I’d never lie about something so serious,” Tyler deadpanned.

 

“I’m just glad you’re not a serial killer, honestly,” Josh said. “Having watched at least 3 seasons of Catfish, I was prepared for the worst.”

 

“I still could be,” Tyler said. “Just, y’know, shrouded in a cloud of innocence, waiting for the right moment to strike.”

 

“I could take you,” Josh told him.

 

Tyler looked forlornly at his almost non-existent muscles. “You’re not wrong.”

 

Josh laughed again. Tyler was a fan of the sound. “It’s really good to see you, Ty,” Josh said. “You’re, like, exactly the same as you are online. I appreciate that about you. You’re very genuine.”

 

Tyler grinned. “Thanks, Josh. I appreciate you too.”

 

They talked for a little bit as Tyler ate about video games, Josh’s affinity for different hair colors, and of course, the chat.

 

“We have to take a selfie to send to the chat. It’s just necessary,” Josh insisted, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

 

.

 

**Facebook Messenger Chat: July 31 st, 2017**

 

**HELL**

 

 **drummerboy:** me and ty

**drummerboy:** [ ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/27/eb/76/27eb76311276dd503cc7445da15b0818--photos-of-best-friends.jpg)

**WAYbetterthanbrendon:** @PETE @PETE @PETE @PETE

 

 **peterpan:** shut the fuck up mikey way

 

 **geewhiz:** ok that's adorable

 

 **idkiero:** i can almost feel my hardcore skin melting off from the cuteness… almost

 

 **acrosstheross:** have fun guys!!

 

.

 

Josh sighed, meeting Tyler’s eyes. “Ty, I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“What?” Tyler asked. He could feel it coming already – the inevitable rejection, the “you’re cool but I don’t want to hang out anymore”, the “you know you’re really a girl right”. He bit his lip to prepare himself.

 

“I – I don’t know how to say it, Ty, I don’t want to come off too strong,” Josh said, looking distressed. “It’s just… I really like you.”

 

Tyler’s eyes widened. “You _what_?”

 

“I… really like you? Like, more than a friend, I’m pretty sure?”

 

In his one thousand ways Tyler imagined this meeting going, none of them had even come close to this. Tyler’s brain was spinning. He couldn’t force the words he wanted so badly to say out of his mouth. Josh winced. “I’m really sorry, Ty. I didn’t mean to ruin our friendship… it was going so well, too.”

 

“No!” Tyler practically shouted, then internally cringed. “No, I mean, I like you too. A lot. I just thought since I’m… and you’re…”

 

“You’re pretty close to perfect,” Josh said jokingly. He was pretty much beaming, and that made Tyler automatically smile back. He placed a hand on top of Tyler’s. “So you want to give this a try?”

 

“I’d love to,” Tyler said with a grin. “I’m so friggin’ glad you live in the same city.”

 

“Me too.” Josh intertwined their fingers.

 

The lady behind the counter gave them a thumbs-up. Tyler hid his head in Josh’s shoulder.

 

.

 

**Facebook Messenger Chat: July 31 st, 2017**

 

**HELL**

 

 **pianoman:** well… new development

 

 **geewhiz:**???

 

 **acrosstheross:** tell us!!

 

 **pianoman:** josh and i are dating

 

 **geewhiz:**!!!

 

 **acrosstheross:** HOLY FUCK congrats guys

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** PETE WENTZ GET YOUR ASS IN HERE YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS

 

 **peterpan:** MIKEY YOU JUST FUCKING SAID WE WERENT BETTING MONEY

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** FINE BUT I STILL WON SO WHAT DO I GET

 

 **idkiero:** wait a second

 

 **idkiero:** first of all congrats tyler and josh ur adorable and i hate it

 

 **idkiero:** second of all, mikey and pete what the fuck were you two betting on

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** just who would get together first

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** i got it right, so I won

 

 **geewhiz:** who were the other options…?

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** …no one

 

 **peterpan:** ANYWAYS LETS TALK ABOUT JOSH AND TYLER

 

 **idkiero:** im suspicious af

 

 **geewhiz:** same

 

 **geewhiz:** BUT ANYWAYS its really cool that this chat i started literally caused these two to get together im feeling things omfg. proud mom/dad right here

 

 **gaysinner:** HOLY FUCK MY GAY SONS ARE DATING THIS IS AMAZING

 

 **drummerboy:** brendon we really aren’t ur sons

 

 **acrosstheross:** let him have this

 

 **gaysinner:** IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU JOSHIE AND TYTY

 

 **pianoman:** …thanks, brendon

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since the last update but I have been working on an absolute MONSTROSITY of a Frerard story so look forward to that showing up soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. I know it was a little bit rushed so I apologize for that!! Also I know this was super Joshler-centric but I'm moving on to the next couple (which you can guess who that might be) with background Joshler etc in the next few chapters, which should hopefully be soon.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! It'll give me motivation to write faster.


	5. The Kind of Human Wreckage That You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's a little worried.

**Private Messages between Gerard Way and Frank Iero**

 

**August 2nd, 2017**

 

 **Gerard Way:** frankie

 

 **Frank Iero:** gee wtf it’s literally 4 in the morning

 

 **Gerard Way:** the best time for conversation

 

 **Frank Iero:** i was asleep

 

 **Frank Iero:** we cant all be vampires

 

 **Gerard Way:** i had a nightmare

  
**Frank Iero:** oh shit

 

 **Frank Iero:** talk to me gee

 

 **Gerard Way:** im sorry i dont even know why i DMed you like youre so nice and so great and shit i just thought you might be able to listen im sorry

 

 **Frank Iero:** gerard shut up

 

 **Frank Iero:** just tell me

 

 **Gerard Way:** i have these fucking crazy dreams frank but a lot of them end with people i love dying? like for example just now it was mikey dying so i don't really wanna talk to him about it but it hurts so much every time like it was real

 

 **Frank Iero:** god im so sorry

**Frank Iero:** that must be awful, idk how you deal with it

 

 **Gerard Way:** i don't really know how to deal with it

 

 **Gerard Way:** i’ve just been shaking in bed for like an hour

 

 **Frank Iero:** that's perfectly fine

 

 **Frank Iero:** i wish i was there. i’d give you a hug or something. you don’t deserve to have to feel like this

 

 **Gerard Way:** honestly i already feel a little better

 

 **Gerard Way:** you’re the best fucking thing that’s happened to me in a while

 

 **Frank Iero:** you know, people usually just call me an asshole and move on

 

 **Frank Iero:** its nice to be complimented every once in a while

 

 **Frank Iero:** i kinda forgot what it feels like

 

 **Gerard Way:** ill compliment you every fuckin day you gay fuck

 

 **Frank Iero:** is that supposed to be a compliment

 

 **Gerard Way:** pretty much

 

 **Gerard Way:** im gonna try and sleep again now. get some rest tho

 

 **Frank Iero:** well fuck now im not tired

 

 **Frank Iero:** fuck you

 

 **Frank Iero:** but not actually

 

 **Gerard Way:** i feel honored

 

 **Frank Iero:** good night you cute piece of shit

 

 **Gerard Way:** good night you adorable asshole

 

.

 

**Facebook Messenger Chat: August 2nd** **, 2017**

 

**HELL**

 

 **gaysinner:** get online fuckers

 

 **acrosstheross:** brendon, im not sure if thats the best way to get people to talk to you in this chat

 

 **gaysinner:** well it got u to talk to me

 

 **gaysinner:** SUCCESS

 

 **acrosstheross:** shit ur right

 

 **pianoman:** its far too early for there to be this much sinning in the chat

 

 **acrosstheross:** blame brendon

 

 **acrosstheross:** also, it’s like 12:30 pm

 

 **pianoman:** far, far too early

 

 **geewhiz:** did u stay out late with josh ;) ;)

 

 **pianoman:** no for i am not a sinner

 

 **geewhiz:** oh u right

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** i hate this chat

 

 **geewhiz:** mikey you literally asked to be put in it

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** can I ask to be removed

 

 **geewhiz:** nope

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** fuck

 

 **peterpan:** mikey i thought we had something

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** fuck you pete

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** also your username just reminded me of something

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** back when gerard was in like fourth grade, they played peter pan in the school play. tights and everything. and i mean they were pretty good, but the pictures are HILARIOUS

 

 **geewhiz:** OMG MIKEY NO

 

 **drummerboy:** ok i would pay to see that

 

 **peterpan:** pics or it didnt happen

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** [sent an image]

 

 **drummerboy:** JSALKGJD

**gaysinner:** HOLY SHIT

 

 **peterpan:** that, mikey way, is fucking fantastic

 

 **geewhiz:** im never speaking to any of u again

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** wait wheres frank

 

 **acrosstheross:** yeah usually whenever anyone says anything about gerard frank’s all over it like, immediately

 

 **peterpan:** fuck @mikey theyre onto us

 

 **acrosstheross:**???

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** nothing

 

 **gaysinner:** ur right tho this is super fucking weird

 

 **geewhiz:** SHIT do you think hes okay???

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** gee, don't freak out yet ok

 

 **pianoman:** maybe hes just asleep

 

 **acrosstheross:** its almost 1 pm

 

 **pianoman:** honestly, i’ve slept so much later than this

 

 **pianoman:** like, four pm, six pm, i slept through dinner a couple of times

 

 **peterpan:** josh, your boyfriends fucking weird

 

 **drummerboy:** i know

 

 **geewhiz** : yeah he was up late last night so that’s probably it

 

 **peterpan:** WAIT how do you know

 

 **geewhiz:** wdym? we were talking??

 

 **peterpan:** talking ;)

 

 **gaysinner:** ;)

 

 **peterpan:** brendon dont do a winky face back to me thats fucking gay

 

 **geewhiz:** pete i don't know what you mean

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** told u they were oblivious @pete

 

 **geewhiz:** mikey, must u also betray me for this land of secrecy and winky faces

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** youll figure it out soon enough… i hope

 

 **peterpan:** mikey way, change your fucking username

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** i don't see why

 

 **gaysinner:** its a personal insult every time i look at the screen

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon:** that means its perfect

 

 **peterpan:** its too long

 

 **WAYbetterthanbrendon** changed **WAYbetterthanbrendon** ’s nickname to **milkyway**.

 

 **milkyway:** better?

 

 **peterpan:** thats literally the most fucking unoriginal username ive ever seen, congratulations

 

 **milkyway:** AS IF YOURS IS ORIGINAL

 

 **peterpan:** fuck you its perfect

 

 **geewhiz:** this chat is a lot less wholesome without frank here

 

 **milkyway:** gerard…

 

 **drummerboy:** …

 

 **acrosstheross:** …

 

 **gaysinner:** …franks kind of an asshole

 

 **gaysinner:** like, in a lovable way dont get me wrong

 

 **gaysinner:** but not very wholesome usually

 

 **geewhiz:** he makes this chat a hell of a lot more wholesome for me :(

 

 **peterpan:** holy shit mikey your sibling is whipped

 

 **geewhiz:** what the fuck pete

 

.

 

**Private Messages between Gerard Way and Frank Iero**

 

**August 2nd, 2017**

 

 **Gerard Way:** I miss you

 

 **Gerard Way:** fuck that sounds weird

 

 **Gerard Way:** just wake up soon. the chats no fun without you

 

.

 

**Private Messages between Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross**

 

**August 2nd, 2017**

 

 **Brendon Urie:** ryan help im being cyberbullied

 

 **Ryan Ross:** wait like actually?

 

 **Brendon Urie:** mikey keeps changing his nickname to WAYbetterthanbrendon in our private chat

 

 **Ryan Ross:** brendon, im not sure that counts as cyberbullying

 

 **Brendon Urie:** omg it does

 

 **Brendon Urie:** just kick his ass or something pls

 

 **Ryan Ross:** i mean if that’s what you want

 

 **Brendon Urie:** ur the best

 

 **Brendon Urie:** and i mean that

 

 **Brendon Urie:** thanks for putting up w/me, ryan ross

 

 **Brendon Urie:** OR SHOULD I SAY… GEORGE

 

 **Brendon Urie:** *gasps*

 

 **Ryan Ross:** youre the worst

 

 **Ryan Ross:** but ill always be here for u man

 

.

 

**Private Messages between Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph**

 

**August 2nd, 2017**

 

 **Josh Dun** changed **Josh Dun** ’s nickname to **ur boyfriend.**

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** sick

 

 **Josh Dun:** thx

 

.

 

**Facebook Messenger Chat: August 2nd** **, 2017**

 

**HELL**

 

 **geewhiz:** update: its now officially 7:00 pm and still no word from frank iero

 

 **milkyway:** u seem very concerned

 

 **geewhiz:** of course i am hes one of my chat members and my good friend

 

 **peterpan:** “””friend”””

 

 **geewhiz:** what am i missing here

 

 **acrosstheross:** pretty much everything important

 

 **geewhiz:** tyler? josh? youre my favorites youll tell me right

 

 **drummerboy:** no

 

 **pianoman:** im honored gee but i feel like this is something you have to figure out on ur own

 

 **geewhiz:** fuck all of you

 

 **geewhiz:** but seriously where is frank im really worried

 

 **gaysinner:** messenger said he just came online!!

 

 **idkiero:** hi im in the hospital

 

 **geewhiz:** FRANK WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **idkiero:** i have pneumonia

 

 **gaysinner:** idk medical stuff but isnt that usually pretty serious???

 

 **milkyway:** yeah dude that's not good

 

 **idkiero:** its fine im used to it. i have the world’s worst fuckin immune system i s2g, so i get sick all the time

 

 **milkyway:** gee’s freaking out

 

 **geewhiz:** MIKEY U WERENT SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM WTF

 

 **drummerboy:** you should probably get some rest omg

 

 **idkiero:** i will i will u people worry too fuckin much

 

 **idkiero:** smoke a bong or some shit

 

 **peterpan:** that's probably how u got pneumonia

 

 **idkiero:** fuck you

 

 **peterpan:** in the hospital and yet somehow still just as much of an asshole

 

 **geewhiz:** shut the fuck up pete

 

.

 

**Private Messages between Frank Iero and Gerard Way**

 

**August 2nd, 2017**

 

 **Frank Iero:** hey sorry i didn't mean to freak you out

 

 **Frank Iero:** im fine i swear this is like the fifth time ive had pneumonia

 

 **Gerard Way:** that isn’t healthy frankie

 

 **Frank Iero:** im not healthy unfortunately

 

 **Gerard Way:** this is a random question but uh seeing how things with ty and josh went, where do you live?

 

 **Frank Iero:** wait fuck have i not said it already? its usually one of the first things i talk about with people not from here lol

 

 **Frank Iero:** i’m from jersey

 

 **Gerard Way:** no fucking way

 

 **Frank Iero:** wait shit gee

 

 **Frank Iero:** no way ur in jersey too

 

 **Gerard Way:** belleville

 

 **Frank Iero:** FUCK ME TOO

 

 **Gerard Way:** how the hell

 

 **Gerard Way:** i’m an idiot i just creeped ur profile for the first fuckin time and it literally says your city how did i not notice

 

 **Gerard Way:** did you grow up here?

 

 **Frank Iero:** yeah i did

 

 **Gerard Way:** wait what? either me or mikey wouldve known u somehow, belleville high’s not that big

 

 **Frank Iero:** didnt go to belleville, i went to catholic school

 

 **Gerard Way:** damn that explains a lot

 

 **Gerard Way:** okay okay okay.

 

 **Gerard Way:** i really fucking cant believe this.

 

 **Frank Iero:** me neither tbh

 

 **Gerard Way:** so youre still in belleville?

 

 **Frank Iero:** yeah i work at that bar downtown, the one that always looks like its falling apart

 

 **Gerard Way:** i shouldve known. that kind of place has frank written all over it

 

 **Gerard Way:** hey, frankie... what hospital are you in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a filler chapter, but I'm sure you can see what it's kind of leading up to. Sorry it's not very long! I'll try to add in some more for next chapter. I hope you like it anyways! Please leave a comment if you do to get me to update faster!
> 
> Also, if you're a Frerard/Petekey/Joshler/Ryden fan and you're into Harry Potter AU in any capacity, go check out my new fic! I'll be updating it very regularly and it'd be nice to get some more feedback.


	6. Me and You Setting in a Honeymoon (If I Woke Up Next to You)

**Facebook**

**August 3 rd, 2017**

**Tyler Joseph** is in a relationship with **Joshua Dun.**

**Zack Joseph, Gerard Way, Brendon Urie** , and 60 others like this.

 

 **Joshua Dun** we’re facebook official? sick

 

 **Tyler Joseph** <3

 

 **Zack Joseph** <3 is so 2012, tyler. it’s all about emojis now, bro.

 

.

 

**Facebook Messenger Chat: August 3 rd, 2017**

 

**HELL**

 

 **geewhiz:** …so im going to visit frank in the hospital

 

 **milkyway:** WAIT WHAT

 

 **gaysinner:** holy shit

 

 **geewhiz:** yeah uh it turns out that he lives in the same city as us?? mikey how did you not know

 

 **milkyway:** lmfao i literally knew i was honestly just waiting for u to figure it out

 

 **peterpan:** holy shit they are oblivious

 

 **geewhiz:** fuck you mikey. youre the worst brother in the world

 

 **mikeyway:** :’(

 

 **geewhiz:** YOU LET ME SUFFER FOR WEEKS

**geewhiz:** anyways

 

 **geewhiz:** yeah hes in the hospital and its not that far and im going to visit him like right now and im really hoping it goes well

 

 **drummerboy:** just be ur normal charming self itll go fine i promise

 

 **pianoman:** yeah im excited for you!!

 

 **peterpan:** gee, hes already pretty much dying to get in ur pants. im sure theres not much even u could do to screw that up

 

 **idkiero:** pete im literally in this fuckin chat reading ur fuckin messages

 

 **peterpan:** what? its not like it's a secret

 

 **idkiero:** this chat is simultaneously the best and worst thing that's ever happened to me

 

 **acrosstheross:** same af

 

 **idkiero:** anyways gee itll be fine don't worry. you’re an amazing human being and im sure u will be just as amazing in real life as you are on here. i cant wait to see you

 

 **mikeyway:** oh my god im literally gagging

 

 **peterpan:** i hate you guys couldn't you have done this a fucking week ago

 

 **geewhiz:** thanks frankie :) see you in like five minutes

 

 **idkiero:** cant wait gee

**idkiero:** shut the fuck up mikey and pete

 

.

 

**Private Messages between Pete Wentz and Mikey Way**

 

**August 3 rd, 2017**

**Pete Wentz:** why is your name on facebook mikey and not michael. im reporting you to facebook for having FAKE INFORMATION on your profile

 

 **Mikey Way:** ur name on facebook is pete and not peter

 

 **Pete Wentz:** shit

 

 **Mikey Way** changed **Pete Wentz’s** nickname to **PeteR Wentz**.

 

 **PeteR Wentz:** anyway

 

 **PeteR Wentz:** your sibs about to meet up with their true love

 

 **PeteR Wentz:** how are u feeling, michael j. way?

 

 **Mikey Way:** im just really hoping it goes well

 

 **Mikey Way:** gees been through a lot. they deserve to be happy for once in their motherfucking life

 

 **Mikey Way:** if frank hurts them ill kick his ass. hes a midget, i can take him

 

 **PeteR Wentz:** you dont seem all that intimidating to me mikey

 

 **Mikey Way:** wait until u meet me irl, im a skinny ball of fury

 

 **PeteR Wentz:** so youre saying you wanna meet me irl?

 

 **Mikey Way:** shut the fuck up pete

 

.

 

Gerard hesitated outside of the door to Frank’s room. **401** , it said beside the door, so they knew that they were in the right place. They knew that once they crossed the threshold to the room everything would be different. Having a crush on Frank Iero over Facebook and trying to deal with those feelings in person were two very different things. But this was what they wanted, they told themself. This was most definitely what they wanted.

 

They knocked slowly on the door, hearing the croak of a “come in” from the other side. _Frank’s voice_ , they thought as a shiver ran through them. They pushed open the door.

 

“Hi,” came a small voice from a bed in the middle of the room. Looking over, they saw a tiny body with tons of wires and shit running all over him, buried in pillows. Frank sat up a little to greet them and immediately coughed. Gerard took him in – shaggy black hair falling into his face, gorgeous eyes, tattoos all over his fucking body – and immediately knew they were screwed.

 

“Hi, Frankie,” Gerard said softly, walking over to his side.

 

“Holy shit, Gee, I fucking wish I was out of this goddamned bed so I could get over there and hug you,” Frank said, grinning. “It’s so fucking good to see you.”

 

“You too,” Gerard said, still staring at him.

 

“Come sit down,” Frank said brightly, moving over a little in the bed to make room for Gerard. Gerard followed his instructions, sitting down beside him, although it was a very tight fit. “You’re just as gorgeous in person as I imagined you’d be. And fuck, here I am all emaciated and hospitalized.” He coughed again, as if to punctuate his statement.

 

Gerard laughed. “Shut up, Frankie. You look… amazing. Very sick, obviously, but still amazing.”

 

“This is what I keep you around for, see. The compliments. Can’t get that from anyone else.” Frank giggled, scooting over to the right to allow Gerard room to lean back beside him. Gerard did as Frank implicitly asked, settling down beside their friend, their bodies touching basically from top to bottom.

 

“Are you supposed to have people in your bed?” Gerard asked, worried. “What if I rip a wire out or something?”

 

“Probably not,” Frank admitted. “But honestly, I don’t give a shit.” He coughed again.

 

“You sound like death, Frankie,” Gerard said. “I was so worried about you. Don’t ever fucking worry me like that again, okay?”

 

“I’m a sickly boy,” Frank said with yet another cough. “I need you to take care of me.”

 

Gerard laughed, slipping an arm around Frank’s shoulders in the most careful way possible. “That’s what I came here for, stupid.”

 

Frank turned his head to look at Gerard, his pallid face way too close to Gerard’s, those gorgeous amber eyes settling on Gerard’s own. And Gerard had learned over the past few weeks that Frank Iero took what he wanted and didn’t apologize to anyone. This seemed to hold very true as Frank leaned over and kissed Gerard full on the mouth. Gerard’s hands shot up to hold Frank’s face, pulling him closer, feeling the warmth of Frank against them, and then all too soon it was over.

 

“Fuck,” Frank panted, staring at Gerard. “You’re going to get fucking pneumonia.”

 

Gerard laughed. “I have a strong immune system. Hopefully it’ll fight it off. But… wait. You’re into me?”

 

Frank rolled his eyes. “Gerard Way, your brother told me you could be oblivious, but never in a million years did I think you could be _this_ oblivious.”

 

“You talked to my brother?” Gerard narrowed their eyes.

 

Frank blushed and ran a hand through his hair, coughing yet again before saying, “I messaged Mikey and asked for advice. Said I liked you. I halfway thought he’d tell you, so I’m glad to see he keeps his promises.”

 

“Mikey’s pretty trustworthy,” Gerard said. “I just can’t fucking believe this. You actually have feelings for me.”

 

“I said that already. And I fucking kissed you,” Frank said, sighing. “The question is if you reciprocate.”

 

“Of course I reciprocate, you idiot,” Gerard said, grinning like a fool. They then murmured something under his breath along the lines of _well if I’m already getting pneumonia, might as well have fun with it_ , and pressed their lips against Frank’s again.

 

.

 

**Facebook Messenger Chat: August 3 rd, 2017**

 

**HELL**

 

 **geewhiz:** so… i have a boyfriend

 

 **drummerboy:** yes!! congrats

 

 **peterpan:** if its not frank im just done with my life

 

 **geewhiz:** pete obviously its frank

 

 **peterpan:** obviously it wasn't that obvious

 

 **gaysinner:** it was pretty fucking obvious

 

 **gaysinner:** CONGRATS MY SECOND SET OF GAY CHILDREN

 

 **acrosstheross:** im very happy for u two!!

 

 **pianoman:** yes congratulations!!

 

 **idkiero:** brendon im not ur fuckin gay son

 

 **idkiero:** but thanks everyone!! im v happy or at least i will be when i get out of this fuckin hospital

 

 **geewhiz:** ill come break u out

 

 **idkiero:** thanks baby id appreciate it

 

 **milkyway:** wait gee please tell me you didnt kiss frank he has fuckin pneumonia

 

 **geewhiz:** i cant tell u that i didnt do that

 

 **gaysinner:** what

 

 **peterpan:** im lost

 

 **milkyway:** SO U DID KISS HIM

 

 **milkyway:** gee i s2g if u get pneumonia im not bringing ur sorry ass to the hospital

 

 **geewhiz:** frankie and i can be roommates <3

 

 **idkiero:** honestly mikey its my fault dont blame gee, i fucked up monumentally

 

 **gaysinner:** i like that word, monumentally

 

 **idkiero:** anyways i should be out of the hospital in the next few days!!

 

 **geewhiz:** FUCK YES

 

 **milkyway:** im going to need to invest in some soundproof headphones

 

 **pianoman:** this chat is sinning pretty intensely rn

**idkiero** : oh please tyler as if you and josh haven’t ‘’’’sinned’’’

 

 **pianoman:** nope

 

 **drummerboy:** we’ve just been on a couple of like, ice cream dates and stuff

 

 **drummerboy:** pretty d*mn innocent if u ask me

 

 **gaysinner:** wow

 

 **gaysinner:** i could never do that

 

 **acrosstheross:** we know, brendon

 

 **idkiero:** that's pretty fuckin adorable. i can feel my cold cold heart slowly melting away

 

 **geewhiz:** save some for me

 

 **idkiero:** always

 

 **milkyway:** nope that's it im vomiting

 

 **pianoman:** cute

 

 **drummerboy:** just like you

 

 **milkyway:** what has this chat become

 

.

 

**Private Messages between Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross**

 

**August 3 rd, 2017**

 

 **Brendon Urie:** ryan?

 

 **Ryan Ross:** hey bren what’s up

 

 **Brendon Urie:** u live in nevada too right

 

 **Ryan Ross:** yep

 

 **Brendon Urie:** OMFG GOOD

 

 **Brendon Urie:** SO I GOT TICKETS TO THIS CONCERT NEXT FRIDAY BY SOME LOCAL BAND OR SOME SHIT AND I NEEDED SOMEONE TO GO WITH AND IDK I WAS HOPING YOUD GO WITH ME

 

 **Ryan Ross:** bren are you asking me on a date?

 

 **Brendon Urie:** depends

 

 **Brendon Urie:** would u say yes

 

 **Ryan Ross:** hell yes I would

 

 **Brendon Urie:** fuck yes i am then

 

 **Ryan Ross:** dork

 

 **Brendon Urie:** fuckboy

 

 **Ryan Ross:** :)

 

 **Brendon Urie:** :)

 

.

 

**Private Messages between Mikey Way and Frank Iero**

 

**August 3 rd, 2017**

 

 **Mikey Way:** hurt my sibling and ill kill you

 

 **Frank Iero:** gotcha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably isn't my best but I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY ANYWAYS! Thank you all so much for the lovely comments. Please keep commenting!! Seeing the comments gave me the motivation to update so quickly. <3


	7. Peace Will Win (Fear Will Lose)

**Private Messages between Gerard Way and Frank Iero**

 

**August 10 th, 2017**

 

 **Gerard Way:** good morning frankie

 

 **Frank Iero:** good morning gee

 

 **Gerard Way:** listen i know u have to work late tonight but idk do you want to come over after you get off? i can wake up for u. i just really fucking need to see you

 

 **Frank Iero:** hell yes i do

 

 **Frank Iero:** see you in a few hours you beautiful piece of ass

 

 **Gerard Way:** i feel objectified

 

 **Frank Iero:** you fuckin like it

 

 **Gerard Way:** maybe ;)

 

.

 

**Facebook Messenger Chat: August 10 th, 2017**

**HELL**

**gaysinner:** i appreciate that no one has changed the chat name yet

 

 **geewhiz:** lazy

 

 **idkiero:** as i said its very fuckin accurate

 

 **milkyway:** frank u literally cant hate this chat when it got u a partner

 

 **idkiero:** u got a point there mikeyway

 

 **idkiero** changed the chat name to **HELL (except gee the angel)**

**milkyway:** OK EW I DIDN'T ASK FOR THAT

 

 **geewhiz:** thanks frankie <3 ur the cutest

 

 **milkyway:** gee and frank flirting is making me very uncomfortable @gee

 

 **peterpan:** i think its cute

 

 **geewhiz:** i dont think i can ban myself from the chat

 

 **drummerboy:** hey you know mikey if ur that desperate for a date, you could always date pete

 

 **milkyway:** id rather die

 

 **peterpan:** excuse me my dick is not that bad

 

 **milkyway:** im puking. AGAIN. this chat always does this to me

 

 **gaysinner:** i have an announcement

 

 **peterpan:** brendon we KNOW ur gay

 

 **pianoman:** u come out to us basically every day. we get it

 

 **gaysinner:** NO SHUT UP U FUCKERS

 

 **gaysinner:** this is only tangentially related

 

 **pianoman:** that's a big word bren, im impressed

 

 **gaysinner:** shut the fuck up tyler

 

 **drummerboy:** dont curse at my boyfriend you a**hole

 

 **acrosstheross:** ambhole?? allhole?? arkhole?? armhole?? the world may never know

 

 **drummerboy:** i hate u ryan

 

 **acrosstheross:** hate’s a sin

 

 **idkiero:** i hate this chat

 

 **gaysinner:** ANYWAYS. MY ANNOUNCEMENT. IM GOING ON A DATE WITH RYAN ROSS TOMORROW NIGHT

 

 **peterpan:** should i pretend to be surprised

 

 **gaysinner:** yes wtf

 

 **peterpan:** ok. OMG CONGRATS BRENDON AND RYAN I NEVER SAW THIS COMING WOW I’M SO SURPRISED THIS IS WILD WOW

 

 **gaysinner:** the snark was unnecessary peter

 

 **geewhiz:** have fun bren and ryan!!

 

 **idkiero:** good luck ryan

 

 **acrosstheross:** with what

 

 **idkiero:** brendon.

 

 **acrosstheross:** idk what you mean

 

 **gaysinner:** WTF ARE U TALKING ABOUT. im a lovable and hilarious man with a SIZABLE dick and anyone would be blessed to go on a date with me, just as i am blessed to date mr. george ryan ross iii

 

 **acrosstheross:** nvm. thank you frank

 

 **pianoman:** honestly i think itll go well. bren has a huge ‘’personality’’ and ryan seems like he’ll balance that out rly well

 

 **drummerboy:** i agree with ty

 

 **drummerboy:** but also this means that literally everyone in this chat is paired up except pete and mikey *COUGH COUGH*

 

 **milkyway:** no.

 

 **geewhiz:** no.

 

 **peterpan:** u all make it sound like it's the worst thing in the world to be paired up with me

 

 **milkyway:** pretty much

 

 **gaysinner:** anyways

 

 **gaysinner:** it just kind of sucks tbh

 

 **acrosstheross:** excuse me…

 

 **gaysinner:** no not the date with u ryan!! just… people

 

 **gaysinner:** its gonna suck that im gonna have to be worried the whole time about homophobic assholes at the concert when i just want to concentrate on this adorable guy i cant get off my mind

 

 **gaysinner:** i kind of wish i was just fucking normal. and i wish i could just not worry about it but idk i cant get it off my mind rn

 

 **acrosstheross:** bren you honestly shouldn’t worry so much about what people think

 

 **acrosstheross:** just worry about me and you okay? everything else is irrelevant

 

 **acrosstheross:** and if anyone does shit to you ill fuck them up is2g

 

 **idkiero:** protective boyfriend much

 

 **geewhiz:** frank literally yesterday u said that u were going to punch the barista at starbucks bc they got my order wrong

 

 **idkiero:** u deserve better

 

 **idkiero:** anyway brendon ryan’s right. at some point u’ve just gotta stop giving a fuck what people think of you ya know? i think i passed that point with like my fifth tattoo

 

 **milkyway:** frank how many fucking tattoos do you have?

 

 **idkiero:** i lost count at like fourteen

 

 **milkyway:** jfc frank

 

 **drummerboy:** that's a tad excessive

 

 **idkiero:** it's a lifestyle

 

 **gaysinner:** yeah u guys are right. im just still a little self-conscious and shit and even though i talk a big show im just a vulnerable pile of shit on the inside

 

 **acrosstheross:** wholly inaccurate

 

 **peterpan:** only partially accurate

 

 **pianoman:** it’s okay to be vulnerable sometimes man but you gotta work past it! and we’re here for u

 

 **peterpan:** tyler that's gay

 

 **pianoman:** pete you’re gay

 

 **peterpan:** yeah

 

 **milkyway:** tylers right though just keep working past it brendon, itll get better with time. i feel that way a lot of the time tho so i get it

 

 **geewhiz:** despite all the teasing in this chat we rly are here for u

 

 **gaysinner:** thanks everyone i appreciate it

 

 **acrosstheross:** is this chat becoming wholesome again

 

 **peterpan:** appreciate my dick

 

 **acrosstheross:** never mind.

 

.

 

**Private Messages between Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie**

 

**August 10 th, 2017**

 

 **Ryan Ross:** are you all right brendon?

 

 **Brendon Urie:** im always beyond all right ross god im flawless

 

 **Ryan Ross:** yeah sure.

 

 **Brendon Urie:** i’m fine ry i swear just a moment of self-doubt ig

 

 **Ryan Ross:** so we’re still on for the date?

 

 **Brendon Urie:** yeah of course, i wouldn't miss it for the fucking world

 

 **Ryan Ross:** it’ll be great bren. dont even worry

 

 **Brendon Urie:** it better be

 

 **Brendon Urie:** ;)

 

.

 

 

**Facebook Messenger Chat: August 10 th, 2017**

**HELL (except gee the angel)**

**milkyway:** im puking every time i look at this fucking chat someone change the name

**peterpan:** mikey u could just change it urself u lazy ass

**milkyway:** stfu peter

**geewhiz:** my brother is so hateful

 

 **milkyway:** u know i love u gee but i rly don't want to hear about ur sex life

 

 **geewhiz:** we havent even had sex yet!!

 

 **idkiero:** well, technically we havent had sex, but

 

 **milkyway:** STOP right there

 

 **milkyway:** SOMEONE CHANGE THE FUCKING CHAT NAME

 

 **drummerboy:** fine

 

 **drummerboy** changed the chat name to **Gay Heathens**.

 

 **pianoman:** im not gay or a heathen tho

 

 **drummerboy:** one of those is wrong

 

 **pianoman:** fine

 

 **pianoman:** im not gay. i may be a heathen

 

 **drummerboy:** im changing my relationship status on facebook

 

 **pianoman:** ok fine i might be a little gay

 

 **pianoman:** for joshie <3

 

 **drummerboy:** <3

 

 **milkyway:** ALMOST as disgusting as gerard and frank

 

 **idkiero:** fuck off

 

 **gaysinner:** wtf how tf am i supposed to be satan if this chat isnt hell anymore

 

 **acrosstheross:** bren you could always just… not be satan

 

 **gaysinner:** ryan thats an awful idea

 

 **peterpan:** what if i want to be satan

 

 **gaysinner:** no.

 

 **idkiero:** i wanna be satan

 

 **milkyway:** same

 

 **gaysinner:** im thE ONLY SATAN FUCK OFF

 

 **peterpan:** no i am

 

 **milkyway:** no i am

 

 **idkiero:** no i am

 

 **gaysinner:** I hate all of you.

 

 **geewhiz:** in all seriousness i appreciate this chat and im still glad we all met and that i got to create all these couples its pretty crazy how life works?? all of us were perfect strangers and now we’re p close and its just cute

 

 **geewhiz:** no one else? ok

 

 **idkiero:** i appreciate it too gee

 

 **geewhiz:** thanks, frankie

 

.

 

**Private Messages between Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun**

**August 10 th, 2017**

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** josh

 

 **ur boyfriend:** tyler

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** hi

 

 **ur boyfriend:** ur cute

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** thanks

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** ur cute too

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** wanna go get ice cream? ill buy

 

 **ur boyfriend:** u know id love to but im stuck at band practice

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** oh yeah i forgot. have fun bang those drums hard for me

 

 **ur boyfriend:** id rather be with you

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** i know.

 

 **ur boyfriend:** tomorrow?

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** i have class and then my parents want us to have a family night or something idk

 

 **ur boyfriend:** :/

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** miss u.

 

 **ur boyfriend:** miss u too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of your support! It means the world to me to see people who are so invested in this story! Please keep up the great comments.
> 
> Classes start tomorrow, but I'll try my best to update semi-regularly. 
> 
> Next chapter is Brendon & Ryan's date!!


	8. You're Still A Part of Me (The Only Part I Enjoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Ryan go on a date. Brendon's a weirdo.

**Facebook Messenger Chat: August 11** ** th ** **, 2017**

**Gay Heathens**

**gaysinner:** hi gay fuckers im freaking the fuck out

**drummerboy:** no brendon, your cat isn’t plotting to kill you

**gaysinner:** fuck off josh thats not what i was going to say

**gaysinner:** altHOUGH IM PRETTY SURE MY CAT IS PLOTTING TO KILL ME NOW IM EVEN MORE FREAKED

**idkiero:** if i was your cat id plot to kill you too

**gaysinner:** rude midget bitch

**geewhiz:** watch yourself brendon

**gaysinner:** ANYWAYS

**gaysinner:** im freaking out because my date with ryan is tonight

**pianoman:** oh yeah that's a thing

**milkyway:** i forgot

**gaysinner:** its literally been a day since i told u all how did u forget already

**geewhiz:** sorry that your love life isnt of the utmost importance to us

**gaysinner:** it should be

**idkiero:** we have our own love lives to think about

**milkyway:** i really, really don't want to hear about ur love life frank

**idkiero:** so last night i went to gee’s house after work

**milkyway:** DO. NOT. FINISH. THAT. SENTENCE.

**idkiero:** fine but ur missing out on some steamy shit mikeyway

**milkyway:** ew

**gaysinner:** BACK ON TOPIC

**idkiero:** brendon seriously its gonna be fine. i would say be yourself if you were anyone but you but since you’re you maybe be a slightly toned down version of yourself and itll be fine

**milkyway:** ryan clearly likes you a lot if hes willing to go out in public with you

**gaysinner:** fuck you mikey way

**gaysinner:** but yeah ur right

**acrosstheross:** u guys realize i am in this chat

**milkyway:** yeah

**gaysinner:** fucking shit i forgot

**.**

**Facebook Messenger Chat: August 11** ** th ** **, 2017**

**Group Chat with Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Frank Iero**

**Frank Iero:** hi everyone

**Mikey Way:** frank what the hell

**Mikey Way:** if this is a chat to torture me with graphic depictions of my fucking sibling im leaving

**Frank Iero:** oh my god no mikey im not that cruel

**Frank Iero:** i mean i just realized that since gee lives in Belleville that u also live here and i think we’re friends so it would be fuckin rad if we could get together and get dinner, maybe tonight?

**Frank Iero:** also ur my fuckin datemate’s brother so like, itd be nice to meet you

**Mikey Way:** and here i thought u had forgotten all about me asshole

**Gerard Way:** what mikey means to say is he’d love to come

**Gerard Way:** and so would i of course, frankie :)

**Frank Iero:** we could go to that new burger place downtown?

**Mikey Way:** aren’t u a vegetarian

**Frank Iero:** news flash little way veggie burgers are a thing

**Mikey Way:** frank i don't think u have the right to call anyone little

**Gerard Way:** be nice you motherfuckers

**Mikey Way:** you be nice or ill tell frank about that time in sixth grade with that girl betsy

**Frank Iero:** omfg tell me mikey

**_Gerard Way has removed Mikey Way from the conversation._ **

****

**Frank Iero:** too bad you can’t remove people from chats in real life

**Frank Iero:** can’t wait to hear about betsy tonight

**Gerard Way:** fuck you frankie

**Frank Iero:** :(

**Gerard Way:** ugh you know you’re the best and hottest and i am so lucky to have you ok? i don't mean it

**Frank Iero:** gee im kidding im not really upset ok? you know you can say anything you fuckin want to me and i probably wont be offended, i have nerves of steel

 

 **Frank Iero:** but thank you anyways. same to you  <3

**.**

**Facebook Messenger Chat: August 11** ** th ** **, 2017**

**Gay Heathens**

 

 **acrosstheross:** bren ill be at your house in like an hour

 

 **gaysinner:** FUCK

 

 **gaysinner:** WHAT THE FUCK DO I WEAR HELP PLEASE

 

 **peterpan:** nothing. go nude

 

 **gaysinner:** fuck off peter

 

 **milkyway:** ryan might enjoy that

 

 **acrosstheross:** shut the fuck up mikeyway

 

 **milkyway:** arent u supposed to be driving ryanross

 

 **acrosstheross:** i am now. see ya soon beebo

 

 **pianoman:** do not text and drive ryan it’s very dangerous!

 

 **geewhiz:** Tyler the Traffic OfficerTM

**drummerboy** changed **pianoman** ’s nickname to **Tyler the Traffic Officer**.

**drummerboy:** i am very proud of my boy’s new status

 

 **geewhiz:** you forgot the TM

**drummerboy:** im on mobile

 

 **peterpan:** Josh Is On MobileTM

**milkyway:** Josh Is A LoserTM

 

 **drummerboy:** i hate u all TM

 

 **idkiero:** that's lame

 

 **drummerboy:** IM ON MOBILE

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** leave josh alone ill fight u all

 

 **idkiero:** come at me tyler

 

 **geewhiz:** no fighting in my chat

 

 **geewhiz:** even tho frankie would totally win

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** ur a bit biased

 

 **drummerboy:** …ill fight in ur place tyler

 

 **geewhiz:** yeah josh might stand a fighting chance

 

 **pianoman:** i am feeling personally attacked right now.

 

 **drummerboy:** it’s okay to be cute and soft!!

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** i’m hardcore >:(

 

 **drummerboy:** hardcore as frick.

 

 **drummerboy:** where is brendon anyways? i thought he would’ve imploded by now.

 

 **gaysinner:** i have fifteen fucking minutes until ryan gets here and i have tried on every fuc king thing in my closet nothing is good enough i am. going insane pelease help

 

 **milkyway:** brendon holy shit

 

 **geewhiz:** honestly bren, like frank said, ryan already likes you. he’s not gonna stop liking you because you wore the wrong shirt or your pants have a tiny stain. you could probably wear a hawaiian shirt and plaid shorts and hed think you were a hot piece of ass

 

 **gaysinner:** u think so?

 

 **idkiero:** 100%

 

 **gaysinner:** ok thanks guys im gonna go get dressed ill message when im with ryan

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** good luck brendon!

 

 **peterpan:** don't screw this up

 

 **gaysinner:** thanks for the positivity pete

 

.

 

Brendon looked in the mirror again, tugging on the tie around his neck and wondering if it was too formal – did people wear ties to concerts? Was he trying too hard? Would Ryan judge him? He bit down on his lip, repeating what Gerard had said to him in his head. Ryan would like him no matter what he wore. He hoped that was true.

 

A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts, and he nearly tripped over his own feet as he scrambled out of his bedroom to get the door, his heart pounding in a way that probably wasn’t healthy. He inhaled deeply as he turned the doorknob and pulled the door open.

 

 _Ryan looked just like his picture_ was Brendon’s first thought. His hair was long, falling into his eyes, which were a beautiful golden shade that Brendon felt he could stare at for a long time. Best of all was his outfit, though – he too was wearing a tie that fucking _matched_ with a vest and a tan-colored dress shirt underneath. Brendon’s jaw practically dropped.

 

Ryan smirked. “Hey, Brendon. Nice to formally meet you.”

 

Brendon simply grabbed Ryan, pulling him into his arms. Ryan squeaked, but wrapped his arms back around Brendon. They stood there for a second before Brendon said, “Nice outfit, dude.”

 

“Only the best for you,” Ryan quipped. “Same to you, though.”

 

“I always look fucking amazing,” Brendon bragged, pulling back from the hug.

 

“You didn’t seem to think so when you were freaking out in the chat about finding something good enough for me,” Ryan replied. Brendon felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he ducked his head, so Ryan continued, “You _should_ know that I’d think you were gorgeous in a clown suit, and I hate clowns.”

 

Brendon felt a smile creep up onto his face and he reached out automatically to grab Ryan’s hand. He realized what he was doing a second later and mentally smacked himself. Ryan didn’t seem too upset, though; he threaded their fingers together. Brendon’s heart skipped a couple of beats.

 

“Let’s go before we’re late,” Ryan said, tugging Brendon out the door.

 

.

 

 **Facebook Messenger Chat: August 11** ** th ** **, 2017**

**Gay Heathens**

 

 **acrosstheross:** update: brendon is much less obnoxious in person. hes been blushing and stammering a lot. its kinda cute. but he does keep singing and shit

 

 **drummerboy:** dude i think it’s just cause he’s into you

 

 **acrosstheross:** damn well that’s cute too

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** i’m here waiting for a selfie tbh

 

 **idkiero:** same i gotta know what brendon ended up wearing

 

 **peterpan:** is he naked

 

 **acrosstheross:** no omg

 

 **acrosstheross:** here we just got to the venue, i’ll send one

 

**acrosstheross:**

 

 **drummerboy:** SO CUTE

 

 **peterpan:** oh my god those suits those faces. u two are so fucking gay

 

 **gaysinner:** FUCK OFF PETE WE LOOK HOT

 

 **milkyway:** u guys are weird af but somehow cute together

 

 **geewhiz:** yes very cute!!

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** cute pic and have fun!

 

 **peterpan:** use protection

 

 **gaysinner:** fuck off pete

 

.

 

Something Ryan had noticed very quickly about Brendon Urie was his seemingly boundless amount of energy. In the car, he shuffled through the radio stations, a determined look on his face, and then when he discovered a song he deemed worthy he bounced and sang along, his whole body getting into the song. At random points he’d stop and start talking to Ryan, usually some long, convoluted story that Ryan would just grin and nod along to. He was probably the cutest person Ryan had ever met, even though he was Ryan’s polar opposite – the outgoing, talkative extrovert to Ryan’s quiet, sarcastic introvert.

 

Once they got to the venue and the concert started, Ryan realized it would be exactly the same as in the car. Brendon danced wildly and sang loudly. Ryan thanked God he was a good singer, at least, or else it would’ve been even more embarrassing. He wasn’t really _that_ embarrassed, though – it was Brendon, and even though it’d just been a few weeks since he met Brendon, he knew what he was signing up for.

 

During the third or fourth song, Brendon noticed that Ryan wasn’t really moving or singing and turned to him, a pout taking over his face. “Come on, Ry. Dance with me?” He mouthed, his voice being drowned out by the music.

  
Ryan shrugged, trying to indicate that he didn’t really dance, but Brendon shook his head and grabbed onto Ryan’s waist. Ryan sighed and put his arms around Brendon’s neck. “This isn’t a slow song, asshole,” he tried to say, but of course Brendon couldn’t hear him.

 

Brendon pulled him close and then tipped him back. And then he spun Ryan around like a ballet dancer. Ryan tried to fight him, but of course Brendon Urie wasn’t too great at listening and kept dancing, pulling Ryan close and pushing him far and spinning him around till he was dizzy on the dance and Brendon.

 

He ended the dance and the song with Ryan close to him, their foreheads together, faces only inches apart. Ryan couldn’t keep the smile off of his face if he tried, and he was glad to see Brendon was grinning too.

 

Brendon leaned in, slowly, as if to make sure that Ryan was okay with it. Ryan, of course, didn’t move away – in fact, he inched forward so that their lips would brush. As soon as they made that moment of contact, Brendon leaned in further, pulling Ryan as close as he could possibly get.

 

Ryan thought his heart was going to explode.

 

.

 

 **Facebook Messenger Chat: August 11** ** th ** **, 2017**

**Gay Heathens**

**milkyway:** where are brendon and ryan the concert’s got to be over by now

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** sinning

 

 **peterpan:** hell yeah

 

 **milkyway:** shut up pete like you have anyone to sin with

 

 **peterpan:** i have you ;)

 

 **milkyway:** im bleaching my eyes

 

 **geewhiz:** mikey put the fuckin bleach down

 

 **gaysinner:** SO WHO WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT ME AND RYAN’S HOT STEAMY NIGHT

 

 **idkiero:** gee please delete this chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy this cute little chapter. Sorry there hasn't been a lot of Joshler lately - I'll add some in next chapter, and probably a little bit of the Mikey/Gerard/Frank dinner if you're interested!  
> Please leave a comment! Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you want to see, who you ship, anything.


	9. Lunatic of a God or a God of a Lunatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon always manages to kill the mood.

Frank pulled up outside of the burger joint, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew it was a little ridiculous to be so nervous about meeting Mikey Way, who he’d been roasting in the group chat for weeks now, but he also knew that Gerard and Mikey were very close. And he knew that Mikey’s opinion on Frank would matter a whole damn lot to Gerard. Plus, it didn’t help that he and Gerard were still in the early stages of their relationship, so just seeing Gerard was enough to get his heart in a tizzy. Or thinking about seeing Gerard. Or imagining seeing Gerard.

 

He was pretty much a mess.

 

Sighing, he forced himself to get out of the car and walk into the burger place. The hostess smiled at him. “How many?”

 

“I’m with some others - they might already be here,” Frank said, scanning the room for Gerard’s mop of dark hair.

 

“Ah, yes, I had two people tell me that a ‘short guy with tattoos’ would be joining them,” the hostess said, smiling. “Right this way.”

 

Frank felt his cheeks heating up, but he followed behind her to a booth near the back of the restaurant. He spotted Gerard at the same time Gerard saw him, and he watched as Gerard’s expression twisted into a blinding smile. His heart skipped a beat. It felt good to make someone so happy, even though he wasn’t sure he’d done enough to deserve it.

 

Tearing his eyes away from Gerard, he spotted a gangly boy with straight brown hair falling into his glasses. _Mikey._ Mikey ostensibly turned to see what Gerard was looking at, and the two of them locked eyes. Frank gave Mikey a nervous smile. Mikey stared back with a straight face.

 

 _Great_ , Frank thought as he finally made his way to the table. Gerard leapt up to hug him tightly. After they held on for a little too long, Mikey cleared his throat. Frank pulled back, smiling sheepishly at Mikey and sliding into the booth after Gerard. “Hey, Mikey. Nice to meet you.”

 

“You look like I imagined you would,” Mikey said seriously. “Short and like a punk.”

 

“Well, you look like a fucking dork who never left his emo phase,” Frank shot back automatically. He then realized what he’d said and covered his mouth. “Shit. Sorry.”

 

Mikey didn’t seem offended. Instead, the corners of his mouth were curving up, and Gerard was snickering on Frank’s other side. Gerard chimed in with, “For Mikey, it wasn’t a phase.”

 

“It’s a lifestyle,” Mikey agreed with a nod.

 

Frank grinned. “Not gonna lie, I still listen to Evanescence. Amy Lee’s voice is fucking killer.”

 

“I dye my hair black, I wear eyeliner, I wear mostly black, and I listen to Evanescence,” Gerard said, grinning sheepishly. “Beat that, Frankie.”

 

“I think we can all agree Gee’s the true emo here,” Mikey said.

 

“At least they don't straighten their hair,” Frank said. “Have you ordered yet?”

 

They debated for a few minutes about what was good to order, and Frank resisted the urge to give his usual “meat is murder” spiel. He still passively-aggressively suggested the veggie burger, though, and Gerard and Mikey rolled their eyes before settling on some kind of bacon cheeseburger. After they placed their orders, Gerard said they had to go to the bathroom and disappeared, leaving Frank alone with Mikey. Frank raised his eyebrows at Mikey. Mikey smirked. “I guess I got the threatening out of the way on Facebook, huh.”

 

“You did,” Frank said.

 

“Well, that still goes. Hurt Gerard, I kick your ass. Anyways. Look, Gee’s had a really rough few years. They don’t really talk about it, but being who they are — it’s just not been easy for them. And you’ve been making them very happy, so no complaints there. I just hope it lasts.”

 

Frank nodded. “Me too.” Gerard emerged from the bathroom at that moment, shaking their hands off to get off the excess water and grumbling about how automatic hand dryers _suck_. Frank couldn’t help but grin. “And I really think it will.”

  
“Me too,” Mikey said.

 

.

 

**Facebook Messenger Chat: August 12 th , 2017**

**Gay Heathens**

 

 **milkyway:** well its been a very eventful few days i would say

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** wait you, gerard, and frank had dinner right? how was it

 

 **milkyway:** i was very obviously a third wheel but beyond that it was fine

 

 **peterpan:** u couldve invited me and then u wouldnt have been a third wheel

 

 **milkyway:** pete u live in fucking chicago

 

 **peterpan:** shit

 

 **drummerboy:** double date

 

 **milkyway:** fuck off josh

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** mikey way, you’re under arrest for cursing at my boyfriend

 

 **peterpan:** can traffic officers even arrest people

 

 **milkyway:** no

 

 **drummerboy:** yes

 

 **drummerboy:** thanks for defending my honor traffic officer tyler

 

 **peterpan:** where the fuck are brendon and ryan

 

 **gaysinner:** sinning

 

 **acrosstheross:** hes kidding im literally at my house

 

 **acrosstheross:** i just didn’t want to get involved in this couple squabble

 

 **milkyway:** PETE AND I ARE NOT A COUPLE

 

 **acrosstheross:** no one said you were…

 

 **gaysinner:** very defensive

 

 **acrosstheross:** ;)

 

 **milkyway:** fuck

 

 **drummerboy:** mikey way EXPOSED

 

 **milkyway:** stfu

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** that’s a double violation

 

 **drummerboy:** thank you officer

 

 **milkyway:** i don’t want to be a part of this josh and tyler roleplay

 

 **drummerboy:** where are frank and gee??

 

 **milkyway:** given that gee went home with frank last night theres a 99.99% chance i dont want to know what theyre doing

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** they could be playing go fish

 

 **drummerboy:** or dominos

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** or clue

 

 **peterpan:** theyre probably fucking

 

 **milkyway:** thanks pete

 

 **peterpan:** ur welcome

 

 **geewhiz:** u disappear for a morning and everyone starts theorizing about ur sex life for fucks sake

 

 **acrosstheross:** i dont think we have to theorize given that both u and frank 1) left together 2) were not here for most of the morning

 

**gaysinner:** [ ](https://i.imgur.com/P1QYppjh.jpg)

 

 **milkyway:** BRENDON

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** my poor eyes

 

 **milkyway:** HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL THATS MY SIBLING

 

 **gaysinner:** so how was it gee and frank

 

 **geewhiz:** fuck you im not answering that question

 

 **idkiero:** it was fantastic thanks for asking

 

 **geewhiz:** FRANK NO

 

 **idkiero:** WHAT HE ASKED

 

 **milkyway:** oh my GOD

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** so i’m guessing frank won in go fish

 

 **drummerboy:** tyler do you have any twos

 

.

 

**Private Messages between Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun**

**August 12 th, 2017**

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** josh

 

 **ur boyfriend:** ty

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** so my family’s having a family board game night tomorrow night, that’s why i’ve got board games on the mind i guess, and they wanted to know if you wanted to join us maybe?

 

 **ur boyfriend:** oh really??

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** well yeah idk they're really great and i'd love you to meet them but i know it's kind of fast so don't feel obligated if you don't want to

 

 **ur boyfriend:** honestly i’d love to

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** really?

 

 **ur boyfriend:** your family seems rly chill and if it means spending more time with you i’m 100% in

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** that’s the nicest thing anyone’s said to me in ages thank you josh

 

 **Tyler Joseph:** can’t wait to see you tomorrow

 

 **ur boyfriend:** can’t wait to see you :)

 

.

 

**Facebook Messenger Chat: August 12 th, 2017**

**Gay Heathens**

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** why are people such a**holes

 

 **peterpan:** goddamn tylers half-cursing something must be really wrong

 

 **drummerboy:** what’s going on ty do i need to kick some butt?

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** we were at dinner and this person noticed i was trans i guess and they just had to voice their opinion on how i’m “not a boy” and it’s “unnatural” and i’m “just lying to myself and everyone around me”

 

 **drummerboy:** what the hell?? that’s disgusting and not true at all and i wish i was there so i could tell them just how awful and close-minded they’re being, you don’t deserve that and it’s not true okay?

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** maybe it is the truth.

 

 **drummerboy:** tyler i s2gosh that it is not the freaking truth and she’s a liar. it makes me so sad that you think like this

 

 **geewhiz:** god tyler if you’re lying to yourself then i probably don’t even exist what the fuck. she has no idea what the fuck shes talking about ok?

 

 **idkiero:** i hate people sometimes tbh fuck her

 

 **acrosstheross:** she’s so fucking wrong it’s not even funny tyler i swear

 

 **gaysinner:** yeah shes a total asshole and probably very uneducated about this shit and shes not worth your time or anyone elses

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** yeah you’re all right. i just hate that people like her make me question myself

 

 **peterpan:** tbh thats really normal. i remember the first time someone told me it was “wrong” to be gay and that i was going to hell i questioned myself for a long time. i wondered if maybe it was a choice, if it was something i was doing to be cool or if it was wrong, but then i realized that they were just stupid and it was none of their goddamn business who i liked. i had to be confident in myself and not give a shit what they thought about me. who i love can’t be wrong. thats gotten me through a lot of the rough points i guess

 

 **gaysinner:** wow that was wise

 

 **milkyway:** who knew pete wentz had that in him??

 

 **peterpan:** i write songs mikeyway i got a lot more deep shit in me

 

 **peterpan:** u can take a look if you want and find out ;)

 

 **milkyway:** no thanks

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** thanks pete

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** youre right. who i am can’t be wrong

 

 **gaysinner:** unless who u are is a serial killer

 

 **idkiero:** shut the fuck up brendon

 

 **geewhiz:** brendon always manages to kill the mood

 

 **gaysinner:** :(

 

 **acrosstheross:** i would try to defend my boyfriend, but… theres no defending him

 

 **gaysinner:** boyfriEND?????

 

 **gaysinner:** :) :) :)

 

 **acrosstheross:** well yeah

 

 **acrosstheross:** please don’t do excessive smiley faces at me i’m disturbed

 

 **Tyler the Traffic Officer:** i wish we all knew each other in real life. it would be fun & fairly non-judgmental

 

 **geewhiz:** maybe we can

 

 **peterpan:**? wdym

 

 **geewhiz:** maybe we could all meet up sometime. pick a central location, have a good time

 

 **milkyway:** hmmm

 

 **drummerboy:** you know what? maybe we could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments! They really do motivate me to keep writing. Please keep them coming!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! We're nearing the end of the story (unfortunately), about three more chapters left. Let me know if you have any requests or ideas or anything, they're always appreciated! And definitely go check out my Harry Potter AU if you have a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I jumped on the group chat train, as you can see, but I tried to change it up a bit by having them have not met each other before instead of already dating/know each other irl. Rn I've just got people from the fandoms I kind of know (and I don't know FOB well so sorry if Pete is way off) but as I branch out into more bands I hope to add more! And no, I love D&P but probs won't be adding them in.  
> I want this to be kind of realistic for an AU as in they'll be dealing with real world problems, and yes, i am in the 18-24 age range so hopefully that'll be fairly realistic as well. I had to message with Josh/Ty/Bren's ages a bit to get them not underage so that's why the age gaps aren't entirely accurate.  
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoy!  
> Idk if I'll actually update regularly bc I'm veryyy bad about that but if you review I'm more likely.


End file.
